Le gladiateur et la princesse
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Varro est depuis 1 an au ludus de Lentulus Batiatus .Un soir,Varro rencontre la princesse Alicia. , Varro et Alicia ont un coup de foudre .Alicia et Varro vont vivre une histoire amour interdite et passionnelle, la princesse va tout faire pour protéger son amant .
1. Chapter 1 : Arrivée

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam et à STARZ. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

 **Message auteur : Voilà j'ai découvert récemment la série « Spartacus », je suis arrivé à la moitié de la saison 2 . Je suis une grande fan de l'acteur, Jai Courtney (Varro). J'adore son personnage . Donc voilà ma première fiction « Spartacus ». J'attends votre avis sur ce premier chapitre .**

 *******************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an jour pour jour, que je suis arrivé au ludus de Lentulus Batiatus, en tant que gladiateur . Cela fait un an que je me bats pour ma vie. Cela fait un an que je ne suis plus un homme libre, un citoyen romain, je suis devenu un esclave .

Quand les puissants ne se servent pas des gladiateurs, pour les divertir en regardant se battre, pour leur vie, ils se servent d'eux pour être des esclaves sexuels. Ils se servent de nous pour leur orgie.

Je ne sais pas si parce que je suis bel homme, parce que je suis romain, ou parce que je suis l'un des meilleurs gladiateurs, mais je suis très demandé en tant qu'esclave sexuel. Cela me dégoûte d'être considéré comme un animal, même si je l'un des favori,s le jour où je les intéresse plus, Lentulus Batiatus et sa cour, me « tueront dans l'arène ».

Mais, je ne vais pas me plaindre, dans un an, je redeviendrais un homme libre, les autres gladiateurs comme mon ami, Spartacus ne retrouveront sûrement jamais la liberté. Ils sont des esclaves vendus aux différents ludus, car ce sont des prisonniers de guerre, des pays que l'Empire romain a conquis . Les hommes bien souvent deviennent des gladiateurs, les femmes des servantes ou des prostituées pour les bordels romains.

Et puis si je suis là, je suis le seul responsable, j'ai des dettes de jeu tellement faramineuse, que mon salaire dans le métier dans le bâtiment ne pouvait pas rembourser. Donc c'était devenir gladiateur ou la rue . Je devais protéger ma femme, Aurélia et mon fils, Janus.

Il y a quelques jours, mon ami, Spartacus a perdu sa femme. Il avait conclu un marché avec Lentulus Batiatus, le dominus, si Spartacus combattait pour le dominus, ce dernier chercherait sa femme. Le dominus l'a trouvé, il le ramenait auprès de mon ami. Mais la diligence où était Sura, la femme de Spartacus, fut attaquer par des brigands et elle est morte .

Cela me fit rompre ma promesse, de ne pas écrire à ma femme, pour rester concentré dans les combats . J'avais besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, des nouvelles de mon fils. De savoir qu'Aurélia était bien réelle, son amour pour moi, pas affabulation d'un homme devenu fou.

J'ai transmis une lettre à Ashur pour qu'il la donne à mon épouse. Ashur est un estropié qui rend divers services aux gladiateurs , et aussi un bookmaker. Bien sûr ses services ne sont pas gratuits .

Un jour, nous discutions avec Spartacus, pendant le repas. La scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux nous mettait en colère . Pietros, un serviteur des gladiateurs, un gamin et ancien amant de Barca, l'un des meilleurs gladiateurs, se faisait malmener, pour l'un des nouveaux gladiateur nommé Gnaeus. .  
« Pietros, apporte-moi de l'eau ordonna Spartacus.  
Spartacus était le nouveau champion de Capoue,soit le meilleur gladiateur, aucun d'entre nous, ne pouvait contre dire ses nouveau gladiateur ne voulait pas lâcher Pietros.  
\- Maintenant ! Ordonna mon ami .  
Gnaeus finit par lâcher Pietros.  
\- Quel sale porc ! Tu as vu comment il le pelote Jurais-je  
\- C'est la faute de Barca, il l'a abandonné dit Spartacus.

Ashur s'approcha de nous .

\- Tu lui as remise ? Demandai-je .  
\- Comme promis dit Ashur  
Mon ami me regarda ne comprenant pas.  
\- J'ai écrit une lettre à ma femme expliquais-je.  
\- Tu y auras mis du temps dit mon ami  
\- Oui. Tu as une réponse à me donner ? Demandai-je à Ashur.  
\- Non, elle m'en a remis aucune, elle a insisté pour te l'apporte elle-même .  
Ashur me montra la cour, je tournais la tête et la vis .

Je posais mon bol et je marchai vite pour la rejoindre. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, le goût de ses lèvres je l'avais oublié . C'était tellement exquis.  
Je l'enlaçai , on marchait  
\- Comment as-tu pu entrer ? Demandai-je.  
\- Ton ami Ashur, a demandé l'autorisation à ton maître.  
\- Il a exigé de l'argent pour ça ? Demandai-je.  
\- Il a dit qu'il parlerait de ça avec toi.  
\- L'argent on s'en fiche un jour comme celui-ci. 

J'enlevais la poussière d'un banc pour qu'Aurélia et mon fils Janus puissent s'asseoir .

\- Le petit a drôlement grandit dis-je.

Elle s'assit et elle assit Janus à côté d'elle , je m'accroupis à leur hauteur.  
\- Et sa mère est encore plus belle qu'avant dis-je.  
On s'embrassa chastement, Aurélia recula.  
\- Le goût de tes lèvres me manque tellement.

Ma femme se leva et fit quelques pas . J'étais toujours accroupis admirant mon fils.  
\- Ta lettre a été une surprise. J'ai prié chaque jour pour des nouvelles et pour qu'on m'annonce pas ta mort,dans un combat dit Aurélia.  
\- On avait dit pas de lettres , Aurélia. Pour vous préserver de tout ça , toi et le petit. Et pour que je puisse me concentrer .  
\- Alors pourquoi cette lettre ?  
\- Un ami et sa douleur m'ont ouvert les yeux.  
\- Un ami tu dis ? C'est un ami qui t'as poussé à m'écrire ?  
Je me levais et fis face à mon épouse .  
\- C'est le besoin de revoir ma femme qui m'y a poussé. Savoir qu'elle était bien réelle et non le rêve d'un homme désespéré . Plus qu'une année à combattre et mes dettes seront enfin payées. On pourra alors tout recommencer tous les trois .dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et en lui prenant les mains.  
\- En fait on aurait dû s'enfuir à Pompei, en Sicile .  
\- Cela aurait manqué d'honneur .  
-Honneur ? Où était ton honneur quand tu amassais les dettes de jeu ? Et quand tu as abandonné ta femme et ton fils répliqua ma femme en colère.

Aurélia se détacha de moi et retourna s'asseoir .

\- Toutes ses erreurs que j'ai commises, je vais les réparer dis-je.  
Je m'accroupis auprès de mon épouse.  
\- Je deviendrais le mari que tu mérites. Dorénavant ma vie ne sera consacrée qu'à toi .  
\- Je porte un enfant.  
\- Un enfant dis-je sans comprendre.  
Je regardais son ventre qui était arrondi.  
\- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?  
\- Varro …  
\- Explique dis-je en colère.  
\- Ton absence était très difficile. Le peu d'argent que tu m'envoie , ne suffit pas pour vivre. Alors Titus m'a offert de nous aider.  
\- Titus ?  
Je me levais et mit quelques mètres entre mon épouse et moi  
\- Je l'ai connu au marché.  
\- Et tu le remercies en écartant les cuisses comme une garce !  
\- Non ! Je le considérais comme un ami. Il a abusé de moi. Je ne voulais pas. dit ma femme en m'agrippant les épaules, me suppliant .  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as-tu pas arrêté ?!  
\- Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ?! Où étais-tu pendant ce temps-là ?! Que faisais-tu quand on souffrait ?!  
Je regarde mon fils, des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.  
\- Je me battais pour nous. Comme tu aurais dû le faire dis-je en repoussant Aurélia.

Je partis . 

**( Scènes tirées de la série , « Spartacus, le sang des gladiateurs »- saison 1 épisode 7)** ****

 **POV Alicia**

Je galopais à travers la campagne de Rome, profitant des quelques heures qui me reste dans ma demeure. Ce soir je pars avec ma sœur aînée, la princesse romaine, Livia, au ludus de Lentulus Batiatus . Moi je suis princesse cadette, Alicia, fils du roi Romulus et de la reine Lucia. Notre mère est morte d'une maladie inconnue,lorsque j'avais quatre ans et ma sœur neuf ans. J'ai peu de souvenir de ma mère.

Ma sœur a convaincu, mon père, de nous laisser partir au ludus, pour nous distraire. Pour ma sœur,il était tant que j'arrête ma vie de « sainte » et je découvre la vie et ses plaisirs. Demain j'allais avoir vingt ans et d'ici un an je devrais me marier à un noble . Il fallait que je profite avant,selon ma sœur.

C'est ma sœur qui régnera lors du décès de mon père, avec son mari, Rufus. Ce dernier est parti combattre les Thraces.

Je rentrais de ma promenade à cheval accompagné de mon garde du corps, Drogos. Quand j'arrivais Livia me sauta dessus .  
« Alicia, on doit partir pour le ludus dans une heure, j'ai hâte de voir les gladiateurs !  
\- Eh bien je vais prendre un bain, m'habiller, je vais dire à mes servantes de préparer les valises.  
\- C'est bon, je leur ai ordonné. Il reste plus que toi.  
\- Livia, j'aimerais que tu ne donnes pas ordre à mes servantes.  
\- Tu n'étais pas là et tu devrais être plus exigeante avec eux . »

Une heure plus tard on était arrivé au ludus . Quintus Lentulus Batiatus et sa femme, Lucretia nous accueillirent, ainsi que les quelques personnalités importantes de Rome . Ils se prosternèrent tous devant ma sœur et moi .  
« Levez-vous tous dit Livia.  
Ils se relevèrent tous en même temps .  
\- Merci Lentulus Batiatus et Lucretia de nous accueillirent chez vous, pendant une année dit ma sœur.  
\- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir toutes les deux princesses.  
\- Princesses voulez-vous reposer dans vos suites ? Demanda Lucretia.  
\- Non, je voudrais voir les gladiateurs et vos nouveaux esclaves, mais surtout rencontrer, Spartacus, dit ma sœur toute excitée .  
\- Bien. Amenez les affaires dans les suites des princesses ordonna Lucretia à des servantes.  
\- Bien Domina disent les servantes.  
Domina était le terme employer par les esclaves , pour s'adresser à leur maîtresse. Et Dominus pour leur maître .  
\- Moi j'aimerais voir vos écuries dis-je .  
\- Tu les verras plus tard, il faut que tu vois Spartacus et puis il faut que tu commences à regarder la marchandise avant de choisir ton gladiateur dit Livia.  
\- Choisir ? Dis-je offusquée .  
\- Bien sûr vous pourrez en essayer plusieurs à votre convenance, princesse, Alicia dit le dominus .  
\- Non ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Livia explique-toi !  
\- Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai demandé à Lentulus Batiatus et Lucretia d'organiser une grande fête à cette occasion et bien sûr tous les gladiateurs seront présents .  
\- Livia je ne peux pas d'anniversaire et encore moins choisir un gladiateur.  
\- Tu m'as promis de sortir de ta vie de sainte .  
\- Je ne t'ai rien promis, tu m'as forcée à venir ici .  
Ma sœur m'attrapa par le bras.  
\- Allez on y va dit ma sœur . »  
Quand ma sœur avait une idée en tête impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Mes protestations ne servaient à rien et vu qu'elle était la sœur aînée, et la future reine, je devais lui obéir .

On vit le Doctore, l'entraîneur des gladiateurs leur crier dessus .  
« Où est Spartacus ? Demanda Livia.  
\- Là, princesse dit Lentulus Batiatus  
Je regardais la direction que nous indiquait le dominus. Certes Spartacus était un bel, homme, mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par son adversaire, un homme mesurant un peu près la taille de Spartacus, des cheveux blonds bouclés. Les deux hommes semblaient complices .  
\- Pouvez-vous leur demander d'arrêter de se battre et les faire aligner, pour qu'on puisse les admirer avec Alicia .  
\- Doctore , demandez au gladiateur d'arrêter de combattre et qu'ils s'alignent dit le dominus.  
\- Vous avez entendu le dominus dit l'entraîneur.

Les gladiateurs lâchèrent leurs armes et s'alignèrent.  
\- Bentulus demandez à Spartacus de s'avancer dit Livia.  
\- Spartacus avance-toi dit le dominus  
Le gladiateur fit trois pas.  
\- Il est magnifique , tu penses en quoi Alicia dit ma sœur en m'enlaçant  
\- Ouais c'est un bel homme .  
Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de l'homme blond.  
\- Comment s'appelle l'adversaire de Spartacus ? Demandai-je.  
\- Varro princesse dit Bentulus  
\- Demandez-lui d'approcher dit ma sœur .  
\- Varro approche dit le dominus.  
\- Alors il te plaît soeurette. C'est vrai il est beau aussi . Il pourra être ton gladiateur.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas. »

Soudain mon intention fut attirée, par des hommes qui brutalisait un beau pur-sang, noir . Un jeune homme essayait de s'interposer pour aider l'animal. Mais il fut repousser, il se relevait et essayait d'aider de nouveau le cheval. Les hommes frappaient le jeune homme.

Je ne supportais par qu'on puisse faire mal à un animal . Je courrais et sorti de la demeure pour me retrouver dans la cour .  
« Prosternez-vous ! Ordonna le dominus.  
Tous les gladiateurs se prosternèrent . Spartacus et Varro étaient près du jeune homme qui avait voulu aider le cheval. Ils étaient tous les trois prosterner ainsi que les bourreaux du cheval .

« Levez vous tous ! Ordonnais-je.  
Je me mis devant le jeune homme.  
\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Pietros… madame  
\- Princesse dit Spartacus.  
\- Pardon Princesse dit Pietros.  
\- Tu connais les chevaux, Pietros ?  
\- Oui mad...princesse avant d'arriver au ludus, je vivais chez un autre dominus avec ma mère, j'allais souvent voir les chevaux .  
\- Montre-moi dis-je .

J'étais dos à Varro et à proximité de lui, je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur ma nuque, mes reins, mes fesses, je sentais son odeur un mélange de sueur, de sable et une odeur qui lui était propre. Cela provoqua en moi, un trouble au creux de mon ventre, mes reins. J'essayais de rester concentré sur Pietros, qui essayait d'amadouer l'animal en lui présentant une carotte . Le cheval après quelques secondes hésita, mangea dans la main de son bienfaiteur .

« Esclave, on ne reluque pas la princesse comme ça, baisse les yeux ordonna Drogos, mon garde du corps à Varro.  
Le charme était rompu, je m'éloignais de Varro.

Pietros avait réussi à amadouer le cheval qui était devenu calme et non nerveux et brutal comme toute à l'heure. Le jeune homme réussit à faire allonger le cheval sur le sol.

\- Bravo dis-je.  
\- Merci princesse .

\- Lentulus Batiatus, combien pour Pietros et le cheval ?! Criais-je .  
\- 100 Seterce princesse  
\- 25 Seterce dis-je.  
\- 50  
\- 40  
\- Vendu princesse.  
\- Drogos emmène le cheval à l'écurie. Puis emmène Pietros et demande aux servantes de s'en occuper , s'il te plaît  
\- Bien princesse.  
Ils partirent . Je me retournais vers Spartacus et je m'approchais de lui, j'évitais de regarder Varro, mais celui-ci continuait à me regarder ardemment, malgré les ordres de Drogos.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Spartacus, je m'occuperais bien de Pietros  
-Merci princesse.  
Ces paroles étaient fausses, son regard montrait de la méfiance, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Je remontais au ludus.  
\- Lucretia, pouvez-vous me conduire à mes appartements ?  
\- Bien sûr princesse.  
Ma sœur nous suivit.  
\- Voilà dit la domina.  
\- Merci, je vais me reposer un peu.  
Dès que Lucretia quitta les appartements, ma sœur me hurla dessus.  
\- Pourquoi tu as acheté cet esclave qui ne te servira à rien et cet animal?!  
\- Pietros deviendra mon écuyer et le cheval était magnifique et le travail de dressage va être intéressant. Je dépense ma fortune comme je le souhaite . Toi tu le dépenses en esclave pour qui te baise ! Moi je dépense en esclave pour qui me serve !  
\- Tu devrais plutôt te payer un esclave pour qui te baise ! Tu as besoin d'apprendre avant que tu te maries .  
-Tu m'ennuies.  
\- Si tu ne choisis pas demain, je choisirais pour toi !  
Livia quitta mes appartements.

J'aurais voulu partager le trouble que Varro provoquait en moi, avec Livia, mais je ne savais pas si c'était normal. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit en pensant à lui, je m'endormis avec un sourire aux lèvres

 **POV Varro**

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Spartacus, je m'occuperais bien de Pietros dit la princesse  
-Merci princesse répondit Spartacus.  
Je la suivis du regard quand elle partit.  
\- Spartacus, Varro, entraînement terminé ! Dit le Doctore.  
\- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle prendra réellement soin de Pietros, la princesse Alicia a une réputation d'aider les plus démunis, les plus faible. A Rome on l'appelle « la princesse sainte » ou la « princesse au grand cœur » dis-je  
\- Tu dis car elle te plaît .  
\- Non, c'est faux, ok c'est vrai. Mais elle a vraiment cette réputation. Et puis ose dire qu'elle n'est pas magnifique, la princesse.  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… toi tu ne devrais à voir des yeux que pour Aurélia répondit Spartacus.  
\- Aurélia m'a trompé. Et malgré cela je l'aime toujours, mais ce que j'ai ressentis pour la princesse était plus intense, comme un coup de foudre.  
\- Varro, réveilles-toi, cette princesse est hors d'atteinte, pour toi…  
\- Tu penses que toi tu réussirais , le champion de Capoue !  
\- Non, on est des simples mortels, la princesse est considérée comme une déesse. Elle ne te portera jamais plus intérêt qu'une baise avec un esclave. Je pense que tu devrais te payer une catin, si tu veux je te la paye, car ton manque de sexe n'érige pas bien ton cerveau.

Je laissais mon ami se moquer de moi. Mais ce que je ressentais pour la princesse était fort et m'était inconnu, je n'avais jamais ressenti une attraction aussi forte pour une femme.

Aurélia et moi on se connaissait depuis l'enfance et notre amour avait grandi au fil du temps.

Je voulais pas devenir simplement son esclave, je voulais devenir son amant …

Je m'endormis en pensant à la princesse cette nuit-là

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, alors votre avis!^^**

 **Pour l'instant j'ai écris trois chapitres, j'essayerais d'avoir une avance de deux chapitres avant de publier . Si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas à me les soumettre.**

 **Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur le fandom « Supernatural » et Divergente :**

 **Fiction « Supernatural » en cours : un amour démoniaque ( Ruby/Charlie)  
Fiction « Divergente en cours Eric/OC : « mon amour, mon ennemi »/ « Mon amour, mon ennemi-Version Eric (POV Eric) « un désir audacieux » et « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité » **


	2. Chapter 2 : la fête d'anniversaire

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **L'histoire : Varro est depuis 1 an au ludus de Lentulus Batiatus . Il est le seul romain, il est arrivé au ludus en raison de dette de jeux. Dans 1 an , il reviendra un homme libre . Un soir,au ludus, Lentulus Batiatus , fait une grande réception pour l'arrivée des deux princesses romaines, Livia et Alicia. Et fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Varro tombe tout de suite sous le charme de la princesse, Alicia et elle n'est pas non plus insensible au charme du beau gladiateur. Alicia et Varro vont vivre une histoire amour interdite et passionnelle, la princesse va tout faire pour protéger son amant .**

 **Chapitre 2 : La fête d'anniversaire**

 ********************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Nous étions en train de nous battre avec Spartacus, je parais difficilement ses attaques. J'étais subjugué par la princesse Alicia, plus loin, qui dressait le cheval .  
« Varro,arrête de regarder la princesse, tu es déconcentré, dans l'arène, c'est la mort assurée dit Spartacus  
\- Je sais mais elle est tellement belle .  
\- La princesse se mariera un jour avec un prince en tout cas une personne noble et riche. Arrête de rêver . La seule chose qui devrait t'importer c'est ta survie. C'est la seule chose qui compte que tu survives pour que tu sortes d'ici et que tu retrouves ta femme et ton fils . Tu as écrit une lettre à Aurélia, pour te faire pardonner et qu'elle te reprenne ?  
\- Aurélia et moi c'est terminé . La seule chose qui compte c'est mon fils .  
\- Essaye…  
\- J'en ai marre des leçons de morales du champion de Capoue !

Je quittais mon ami et je combattis contre un autre adversaire. Ce matin-là j'étais tellement enragé contre mon ami, que je gagnais tous mes combats .

« Gladiateurs ! Cria le dominus.  
On s'arrêta tous et on se mit en rang .  
\- Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de la princesse Alicia,vous assurez le spectacle, en combattant, bien sûr aucune blessure grave ne sera tolérée. La princesse choisira deux d'entre vous, pour le combat final . Les deux qui seront désignés auront une forte récompense et encore plus, pour le gagnant . L'un d'entre vous sera choisi, pour être le gladiateur de la princesse.  
Cela signifiait être l'esclave sexuel de la princesse, comme l'était Crixus, pour la domina .  
\- Bien sûr vous serez aussi sollicité pour des faveurs de d'autres personnes importantes de Rome.

Pour eux, nous étions des animaux,pas des humains

\- Reprenez dit le dominus »

Ce soir c'était ma chance d'être choisi pour le combat final impressionner la princesse et devenir son esclave . Spartacus s'approcha de moi .

\- Varro, je te donnerais ma récompense, comme ça …  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aumône du champion de Capoue ! Je serai choisi, je gagnerais le combat. Et je serai le gladiateur de la princesse !  
\- Je ne mets pas en doute ta capacité à réussir à être choisi et gagner le combat. Et même être le gladiateur de la princesse . On sait tous ici que c'est toi, qui obtient le plus de faveurs de ses dames. Juste que je veux t'aider à avoir de l'argent quand tu sortiras d'ici. Je sais que moi je vais mourir ici , donc mon argent ne me sert à rien. Tu es mon ami Varro, le seul. Tu es comme un frère et je pense qu'entre frères on s'entraide dit Spartacus.  
\- Merci et je t'interdis de dire que tu vas mourir ici . Un jour tu sortiras d'ici et je t'embaucherais dans mon entreprise ,car je serai devenu patron . Je ne veux plus réaliser les rêves des autres, je veux réaliser les miens . Je veux avoir ma propre entreprise dans le bâtiment  
\- Je serai fier de travailler, pour toi Varro. »

Le soir des servantes nous huilais le corps . On entendait au loin le dominus parler.  
« Ce soir population de Capoue, les princesses Livia et Alicia, nous faire honneur de votre présence. Nous vous en remercions princesses . Princesse Alicia, pour vos vingt ans, nous vous offrons un spectacle de gladiateurs, nous espérons vous faire plaisir . Veuillez accueillir nos gladiateurs !  
Le doctore nous parla avant notre entrée  
\- Il est temps de rentrer en scène, gladiateurs, vous êtes la fierté du ludus dit le doctore.

On entra sous les acclamations et les applaudissements de la population. On était alignés à droite et gauche, pas rangée de dix, j'étais à côté de mon ami, Spartacus .

Les femmes nous admiraient, nous touchaient . Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la princesse Alicia, elle aussi me regardait. De temps en temps, je la voyais répondre à la domina ou à sa sœur .

« Chères princesse, chers habitants de Capoue, voici le début des premiers combats : Duro contre Agron, un combat entre frères dit le dominus .

Les deux hommes se regardaient et se tournaient autour . Agron attaquait son frère au flanc qu'il touchait . Duro touchait sa blessure et se releva . Plusieurs coups d'épées furent échanger entre les frères . Agron toucha son frère à la cuisse et il le fit tomber. Le combat fut très rapide . Duro serait déjà mort si son frère le protégeait pas .

D'autres combats s'enchaînèrent.

\- Deux grands gladiateurs, maintenant Varro et Gannicus.

On se mit en position . Gannicus me donna un coup d'épée mais je l'arrêtais avec mon bouclier et je le repoussais . On échangeait plusieurs coup d'épées mais aucun ne réussit à toucher l'autre . Mon adversaire essaya de me toucher au ventre, mais j'évitais son coup et moi je réussis à le toucher au ventre .

Gannicus donna plusieurs coups d'épées que je parais mais je n'arrivais à rendre, en tout cas je lui fis croire et je me retrouvais même au sol. Il allait me donner le coup de grâce , quand je lui donnais un coup de pied, qui le déstabilisa, je me relevais rapidement et lui donna un coup d'épée dans le cuisse, ce qui le fit tomber au sol, je me mis au-dessus de lui, l'épée sous la gorge .

J'avais gagné . Tout le monde m'applaudissait,je regardais la princesse Alicia, qui semblait indifférente au spectacle . Cela me rendait triste et déçu .

D'autres combats s'enchaînèrent.

Enfin le dernier combat, avant le combat final choisi par la princesse. Ce dernier combat était le choc des titans. D'un côté le nouveau champion de Capoue, mon ami Spartacus, et de l'autre l'ancien champion de Capoue, Crixus .

Les deux hommes ressemblaient à des fauves dans une cage . Le combat n'avait rien de civilisé, il était bestial . Crixus commença les hostilités en attrapant Spartacus et en le balançant contre le mur .

Crixus voulut l'attaquer de nouveau, mais Spartacus fut plus rapide , il lui donna un bel uppercut dans le nez , puis un autre coup de genou dans le ventre.

Crixus attrapa la jambe du champion de Capoue et le fit tomber. Mais avant que Crixus lui donna un coup de poing , Spartacus reussit à se saisir d'une épée au sol et à blesser l'ancien champion de Capoue .

\- Félicitation Spartacus dit le dominus.  
\- Crixus c'est aussi bien battu dit la domina .  
\- C'est vrai félicitation Crixus .

Le dominus se leva et se tourna vers la foule de Romain .

\- Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous, le combat final. Princesse Alicia veuillez choisir deux gladiateurs.  
Je la vis s'ennuyer et nous porter aucun intérêt . Je la pensais différente des autres mais on est juste un jeu pour elle, qui ne l'amuse pas. Au bout de quelques minutes elle parla.

\- Spartacus et Varro dit la princesse Alicia .

On commença par échanger plusieurs coups d'épée . Je me retournais, je voulus lui donner un coup de bouclier, mais Spartacus se baissa.

On se remit en position, on se sourit avec mon ami.

Je commençais à attaquer en donnant un coup d'épée, que mon adversaire arrêta. On échangea plusieurs coups d'épées . Je réussis à toucher Spartacus au flanc .C'était superficiel, rien de grave .

Le combat reprit, Spartacus me donna un méchant coup de coude,sur la tête. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un coup dans le nez. Mais je lui rendis . Spartacus me fit tomber et je me retrouvais avec sa lame sous ma gorge.

\- Spartacus reste le champion de Capoue et Varro un adversaire votre verdict dit le dominus. »

Elle se leva sans enthousiasme et leva le doigt,signe qu'elle me laissait en vie. Toute façon il y avait aucun combat mortel ce soir. Puis la princesse Alicia se rassit .

A la fin on reprit tous nos places,en rang pour que les romains puissent nous admirer . Des femmes me touchaient,cela me dégoûtait,mais j'essayais de respirer calmement, pour ne laisse rien paraître. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la princesse et depuis la fin du combat contre Spartacus, elle ne cessait de me regarder aussi. 

Un moment des romaines s'éloignèrent vers d'autres gladiateurs, Spartacus et moi, nous fûmes tranquilles.

« Il semblerait que tu vas réussir, à être l'esclave de la princesse Alicia,comme tu le souhaitais . Elle ne cesse de te regarder et je l'ai vu avoir peur pour toi,lors de tes combats .  
\- Tu…  
A ce moment-là la princesse Livia et la princesse Alicia s'approchèrent de nous. La princesse Livia toucha Spartacus puis moi .  
\- Fous leur la paix Livia.  
\- Tu es trop coincée, Alicia.  
Elle prit la main de sa sœur, d'abord la princesse Alicia toucha le torse de Spartacus, puis le mien. L'effet du frôlement des doigts sur mon torse, provoqua un frisson de plaisir. Je sentis une érection poindre, j'espère qu'elle ne se voyait pas.  
\- Tu préfères qui pour ce soir Alicia ? Demanda sa sœur.  
\- Aucun.  
\- Tu sais si tu préfères une femme ?  
\- Tu es idiote Livia.  
Elle fit lâcher son poignet par sa sœur et retourna à sa place .  
\- Spartacus, Varro suivez moi dit la princesse Livia.

On la suivit en marchant derrière elle. On se regardait avec mon ami, on espérait que la princesse nous demanderait pas de baiser ensemble. Je n'arrivais rien contre les relations gays. Je trouvais que Barca et Pietros avaient réussi à trouver un bonheur malgré notre vie, avant la mort de Barca.  
J'aimais Spartacus mais comme un frère pas comme un amant.

La princesse Livia ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer dans des appartements luxueux .  
\- Varro, ici c'est les appartements, de la princesse Alicia. Comme tu le sais, aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire d'Alicia . Je t'offre comme cadeau à ma sœur, j'ai vu qu'elle était tombée sous ton charme, malgré qu'elle essayait de le cacher en feignant l'indifférence. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit juste satisfaite, je t'ordonne de lui donner un orgasme, une nuit qu'elle se souviendra toute sa vie.  
\- Oui princesse dis-je.  
\- Elle est vierge donc soit pas brutal avec elle, sauf si elle te le demande.  
\- Bien princesse.  
\- Tu attends jusqu'à qu'elle revienne et tu obéiras au moindre de ses désirs .  
\- Oui princesse .

\- Bien. Spartacus on y va dit la princesse Livia. »

Je ne savais pas combien temps que j'attendais, mais la princesse Alicia finit par rentrer dans ses appartements avec son garde du corps .

«Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda la princesse  
\- Votre sœur m'offre comme cadeau pour vous, pour votre anniversaire répondis-je.  
\- Je ne te veux pas comme cadeau. Drogos ramène-le à sa cellule. »  
Je serrais les dents mais je ne dis rien .

Quand le garde du corps me ramena à ma cellule, je me dirigeais vers l'arène d'entraînement. Je pris une épée en bois et je tapais contre le palus . Spartacus arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes, heures, je ne savais pas, j'avais perdu tout notion de temps .  
« Varro que se passe t-il ? Demanda mon ami.  
\- Elle m'a jeter comme un chien, pour qui se prend t-elle. Et encore je suis sûr qu'elle traite mieux ses animaux.  
\- Pour une princesse, tu es un esclave . Viens dormir.  
\- Ouais. »  
Je ramassais les épées en bois et j'allais me coucher dans ma cellule, quand je fermais les yeux, c'est le visage de la princesse Alicia qui m'apparut .

 **POV Alicia  
**  
J'étais en train de dresser, mon nouveau cheval ,Shadow, dans l'arène des gladiateurs. Sauf que mon esprit et mon regard n'étaient tournés que vers Varro que j'admirais discrètement . Je me lassai pas d'admirer sa musculature, son visage. Ce qui m'attirait et me faisait fondre chez lui, c'était ses yeux magnifiques et son sourire.

Mais au bout d'un moment, je ne supportais plus ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et je chevauchais à cheval au galop, tel un ouragan à travers la campagne de Capoue,pendant des heures.

Puis je rentrais exténuée. Mes servantes me lavaenit, je mangeais à peine, je donnais mon repas à manger à mes servantes et j'allais dormir . Mes rêves n'était peupler que de rêve érotique de moi et Varro.

 _Je m'imaginais caresser par des hommes,des femmes mais je ne ressentais aucun plaisir, je les repoussais. Puis Varro arrivait tel un conquérant et commençait à m'embrasser sauvagement au point de me mordre la lèvre. Puis il me faisait tomber au sol, il me maintenait les poignets avec une seule de ses mains, mes pieds était attachés. J'étais entièrement à sa merci . Son autre main était entre mes cuisses, pendant que sa bouche laissait des baisers incandescent sur tout mon corps.  
« Varro gémissais-je.  
Puis ses doigts entraient dans mon intimité,je ne ressentais que du plaisir,mais ce n'était pas assez.  
\- Plus.  
Et là Varro commençait à me pilonner sauvagement, je ne ressentais aucune douleur que un intense plaisir.  
_

Je me réveillais hurlant,pleine de sueur.

Ce fut inlassablement la même chose pendant des jours.

Un jour je rentrais d'une chevaucher, Pietros vient à ma rencontre,lorsque je descendis de cheval . Une question ne quittait pas mon esprit. Pourquoi Varro était-ici ? La seule fois où un romain avait finis gladiateur dans un ludus, c'était pour meurtre .

J'accompagnais mon écuyer qui rentrait mon cheval à l'écurie.  
« Pietros ,pourquoi Varro est-il ici ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?  
\- Varro n'a tué personne, en tout cas pas avant de venir ici. S'il est ici, c'est qu'il a des grosses dettes de jeu. Il est gladiateur,pendant deux ans pour rembourser sa dette, il lui reste un an et il redeviendra un homme retrouvera sa femme et son fils.  
Varro était mari et père, je sentis mon cœur se briser.  
-Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfuit pour une autre ville ?  
\- Cela manque d'honneur,princesse. Varro envoie tous ses gains à sa femme .

Cet homme n'était pas simplement beau, il était aussi courageux . Beaucoup d'hommes se disent courageux mais peu le sont réellement . Je crois que je fus encore plus amoureuse .

Un soir, enfin le soir tant redouté,pour moi, le soir de mon anniversaire . Mes servantes m'habille d'une longue robe rouge,le haut est un bustier avec des manches sur les épaules, elle ouverte dans le bas qui dévoiles mes longues jambes . Je porte des petites scandales rouges

Je laisse mes cheveux détacher. Je ne porte aucun bijou

Ma sœur vient me chercher,elle porte une robe transparente bleue, qui est fermé avec une ceinture dorée, on voit toute sa poitrine. Elle porte des grandes spartiate qui monte le long de sa jambe. Elle a un collier et un bracelet avec des grosses pierres .

On arriva avant les gladiateurs où la foule se prosterna devant nous . On s'assit sur de grands et magnifique fauteuils, on été en retrait de la foule mais on voyait tout ce qui se passait .

« Ce soir population de Capoue, les princesses Livia et Alicia, nous faire honneur de votre présence. Nous vous en remercions princesses . Princesse Alicia, pour vos vingt ans, nous vous offrons un spectacle de gladiateurs, nous espérons vous faire plaisir . Veuillez accueillir nos gladiateurs !

Les gladiateurs rentrèrent sous les acclamations de la foule . Ils s'alignèrent de chaque côté de « l'arène du soir ». Quand j'aperçus Varro, mon cour rata un battement .

Nos regards se croisèrent et ne sa lâchèrent plus . Je ne supportais pas de voir toutes ces femmes le toucher . Comment elles pouvaient le traiter comme de la viande ,alors que c'était un homme courageux qui mérite notre respect .

Il semblait insensible, indifférent à leur toucher, il ne cessa de me regarder et son regard alluma un feu entre mes cuisses, je serrais les cuisses pour le calmer .

« Alors Varro te plaît ? Demanda ma sœur.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il est bel homme dit Lucretia.  
\- Ouais il est pas mal, comme eux tous. Mais aucune ne m'attire plus que ça dis-je indifférente.

J'espérais que ma sœur me crut .

Un combat commença entre frères, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne regardais même pas le combat, je laissais aller mon regard ailleurs, mais il finissait toujours pas être attirer par Varro .

Puis ce fut au tour de Varro contre un autre gladiateur. Le romain était en train de gagner, quand je le vis au sol . Je serrais les poings,je me levais inquiète. Puis je pris conscience que mon geste montrait mon attachement à lui, donc je me rassis et je repris mon masque indifférence.

Varro gagna, je ne puis m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire .

D'autres combats dont celui de Crixus et Spartacus. A ce que je compris, Crixus était l'ancien champion de Capoue. 

\- Félicitation Spartacus dit Batatus.  
\- Crixus c'est aussi bien battu surenchérit Lucretia .  
\- C'est vrai félicitation Crixus .  
\- C'est le meilleur combat que j'ai jamais vu dit ma sœur excitée .  
\- Et vous princesse Alicia ? Demanda Lucretia .  
\- Voir des esclaves se battre pour notre divertissement, non je trouve ça … je sais pas j'ai pas de mot dis-je séchèment mais à voix basse pour que personne à part Lucretia et ma sœur entendre mes propos .

Batatus se leva et fit son moment de grande éloquence.  
\- Voilà le moment que vous attendez tous, le combat final. Princesse Alicia veuillez choisir deux gladiateurs dit le dominus du ludus .

Je ne voulais pas choisir, je trouvais cette tradition stupide, mais je finis par me lever.

\- Spartacus et Varro dis-je

J'étais prise par le combat, tout simplement car Varro combattait et j'avais peur qu'il soit blesser. Un moment lors du combat, il blessa Spartacus. Les deux hommes se sourirent, on sentait une réell » amitié entre les deux hommes,voir un lien fraternel.

Spartacus donna un coup de coude dans le nez,de son ami, il semblait avoir eu mal, mais rien de grave. J'aurais voulu aller voir, je serrais mes mains entre elles

A la fin Spartacus gagna,Varro se retrouva avec l'épée de son adversaire sous la gorge .

\- Spartacus reste le champion de Capoue et Varro un adversaire votre verdict dit Batutus. »

J'avais hâte que cette mascarade se termine, je me levais et je levais le pouce signe que Varro restait en vie .

A la fin des combats, les gladiateurs reprirent leur place initiale, pour que les romains et romaines surtout puissent les admirer .

Je regardais ces femmes le toucher, je le regardais lui, je vis que cela le dégoûtait, mais personne ne vit rien. Je le respectais, l'admirais trop, l'aimait pour lui faire subir la même chose. Même si la chose que je rêvais,c'était de le toucher, de sentir ses mains sur mon corps . ****

Puis un moment Livia m'attrapa le poignet, j'essayais de me soustraire à son emprise,mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Me voilà devant Spartacus et Varro . Livia commença à toucher Spartacus puis Varro. Déjà j'avais pitié pour ce pauvre Spartacus et les autres gladiateurs qui était considérer comme des bouts de viande .Mais quand elle toucha Varro, je ne pus m'empêcher de parler.  
\- Fous leur la paix Livia.  
\- Tu es trop coincée, Alicia.  
Elle approcha la main où mon poignet qui était maintenu par la main de ma sœur. Elle me força à toucher Spartacus, j'espère qu'il avait lu dans mon regard que j'étais désolé. Puis Varro, sa peau était lisse.  
-Tu préfère qui pour ce soir Alicia ? Demanda sa sœur.  
\- Aucun.  
\- Tu sais si tu préfère une femme ?  
\- Tu es idiote Livia.  
j'aurais voulu parcourir le reste de son corps,mais je retiens. Je crus percevoir un frémissement de plaisir chez lui, je devais rêver, cela devait être de dégoût comme les autres. A cette pensée,je retirais ma violemment .

Je retournais à ma place. Je vis Livia partir escorter de Spartacus et Varro. Ma sœur allait toucher le romain, il allait faire pareil. Cette pensée me fit tournée la tête.

\- Excusez-moi Batiatus,Lucretia ,j'ai chaud, je vais aller dehors.  
Ils se levèrent en même temps que moi, par signe de respect.  
\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, princesse ? Demanda Lucretia .  
\- Non merci, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Drogos va m'accompagner .  
\- Bien princesse. »

Trente minutes plus tard, je me rendis dans mes appartement,pour aller dormir . Quand j'entrais je vis Varro. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine,comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je gardais un ton neutre et une attitude de princesse, quand je m'adressais à lui.  
«Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-je  
\- Votre sœur m'offre comme cadeau pour vous, pour votre anniversaire répondit Varro  
\- Je ne te veux pas comme cadeau. Drogos ramène-le à son cellule. »

Ma sœur m'entendrait demain matin . Je ne voulais pas toucher et être toucher,par lui, car je savais qu'il ne le voulais pas. Cet homme est marié et père. Il devait aimer infiniment sa femme.

Je m'endormis en rêvant encore du gladiateur romain cette nuit-là.

****************************************************************  
 **  
Désolé pour ce retard de publication, mais j'ai été un peu longue à écrire le chapitre 4.( car je veux avoir deux chapitres avance avant de publier) En plus j'ai d'autres fictions en cours .**

 **Laissez une petite review, pour me dire votre avis sur le chapitre et la fiction, s'il vous plaît.**

 **Merci .**

 **(désolé suis pas doué pour écrire les scènes de combats- combat Spartacus/Varro inspiré de l'épisode 10 saison 1)**

 **Cette fiction aura 15 chapitres comptant épilogue**


	3. Chapter 3 : sauver la princesse

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **L'histoire : Varro est depuis 1 an au ludus de Lentulus Batiatus . Il est le seul romain, il est arrivé au ludus en raison de dette de jeux. Dans 1 an , il reviendra un homme libre . Un soir,au ludus, Lentulus Batiatus , fait une grande réception pour l'arrivée des deux princesses romaines, Livia et Alicia. Et fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Varro tombe tout de suite sous le charme de la princesse, Alicia et elle n'est pas non plus insensible au charme du beau gladiateur. Alicia et Varro vont vivre une histoire amour interdite et passionnelle, la princesse va tout faire pour protéger son amant .**

 **Chapitre 3 : Sauver la princesse**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ***************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas vu la princesse, quand je la revis, lors d'une démonstration . Nous étions tous alignés attendant les combats .

Ce soir c'était soirée déguisée, tous les romains et romaines portaient des masques, sauf la princesse Alicia .

J'essayais de capter son regard, mais à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, elle détournait la tête .

Les romains voulus me revoir me battre contre mon ami, Spartacus .

On échangeait plusieurs coups d'épée, je réussis même à toucher son flanc. Un moment je fus distrait par deux hommes qui portait un long manteau et ils étaient masqués . Ils semblaient surveiller les princesses .

Spartacus réussit à me blesser facilement au bras .

« Varro soit plus concentré dit mon ami en s'approchant.  
\- Tu vois les deux hommes, portant des longs manteaux rouges et un masque, je trouve leur attitude étrange répondis-je  
Mon ami regarda et me fit signe de la tête qu'il était d'accord . Spartacus me fit reculer en me combattant, pour qu'on s'approche des deux princesses .

Tout d'un coup je vis l'un des hommes sortir une dague sous son manteau, je compris que la victime n'était pas les princesses, mais seulement la princesse Alicia .

Je m'interposais entre lui et la princesse, je reçus un coup de dague , je repoussais l'assaillant avec mon pied, puis je lui tranchais la gorge .

Spartacus s'occupait de l'autre assaillant et le tua aussi.

D'autres hommes arrivèrent à travers la foule. Avec Spartacus , nous étions dos à dos . On ne reçut aucune aide des soldats romains.

Les romains essayaient de s'enfuir mais les hommes en manteau rouges leur barraient la route,ainsi que les soldats romains, je compris qu'ils étaient complices

\- Allons les aidez ordonna Crixus

Malgré que le Gaulois n'était plus, le champion de Capoue, beaucoup de gladiateurs le respectait et l'admirait encore . Ils viennent à notre secours.

Cette fois-ci les hommes en manteau rouge, n'étaient pas armés de dagues,mais d'épées . On échangea plus coup d'épées , puis je me baissais pour éviter un coup d'épée et je lui tranchai l'artère fémorale . 

Au même moment, je vis un homme en manteau rouge s'approcher de la princesse Alicia.  
« Pourquoi vous voulez ma mort ? Demanda courageusement la princesse.  
\- Vous êtes néfaste à Rome dit l'homme . »  
Je vis la princesse affronter sans peur la mort. Je lui sautai dessus, pour la protéger et je sentis la lame me transpercer le dos .

Je me réveillais, j'entendis la princesse dire à sa servante , Mira d'aller chercher le Medicus . Puis j'entendis une porte se fermer . Je regardais autour de moi , je ne reconnus pas l'endroit . La servante Mira et le Medicus arrivèrent .  
« Où suis-je ? Demandai-je .  
\- Dans les appartements de la princesse Alicia . Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda le Médicus .  
\- J'ai un peu mal au dos, mais la douleur est supportable. Depuis quand je suis ici ?  
\- Depuis trois jours .  
J'essayais de me lever .  
\- Je dois retourner me battre, je perds mes gains . Le dominus ne voudra plus de moi .

\- Manger et reposer vous , encore trois jours et vous pourrez vous battre . Vous êtes trop faible dit le Médicus .  
Il partit , je me retrouvais seul avec Mira .  
\- Batiatus voulait rompre son accord avec toi . … commença Mira  
Me tuer en clair .Il aurait trouver une solution, pour faire passer ça pour un accident .  
\- Mais la princesse a dit qu'il payerait ce que tu coûte par jour à ton maître, jusqu'à ton rétablissement dit Mira .  
\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?  
\- A part que c'est une personne généreuse, je suis contente d'être à son service . Tu lui a sauvé la vie,elle est reconnaissante .  
\- Je peux avoir à boire s'il te plaît .

Mira prit un pichet et me servit un verre d' minutes plus tard, je me rendormis .

Quand je me réveillais, mes yeux tombèrent sur mon ami, Spartacus .  
« Que fais-tu ici, Spartacus?Dis-je d'une voix endormi .  
\- Je suis venu te voir, le dominus et la princesse ont accepté .

\- Dis au dominus que je reviendrais vite .  
\- Le dominus le sait . D'un coté, regarde tu dors dans un lit, un truc qui ne t'es pas arrivé depuis des mois .  
\- C'est vrai .  
\- Et puis toi qui voulais être proche de la princesse, tu l'es .  
\- Elle n'est pas venu me voir répondis-je.  
\- Elle était là quand, je suis arrivé, tu dormais . Elle a dû partir pour nous laisser seuls .  
\- Oui sûrement  
\- Repose toi, bien mon frère et reviens-nous vite .

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Le médicus vient me faire une visite, comme il le fait deux fois par jour.  
« Gladiateur, tu es rétabli , tu peux retourner dès maintenant te battre dit le médicus.  
\- Oui, Médicus dis-je.

Je vais prévenir la princesse . Où est-elle ? Demanda t-il à Mira.  
\- Elle est parti en ballade à cheval, Médicus répondit l'esclave .  
\- Bien, je repasserais la voir. Je vais prévenir ton dominus. Esclave aide le gladiateur à se préparer dit le Médicus  
\- Oui Médicus dit Mira .  
L'homme partit .

Je me préparais sans l'aide de Mira.

\- Mira, tu pourras dire à la princesse, que je souhaite, la voir pour la remercier dis-je.  
\- Oui, Varro . »

Quand j'entrais dans l'arène, tous les gladiateurs me regardèrent . Spartacus, Crixus s'approchèrent de moi .

« Je suis heureux de te voir,mon frère dit Spartacus .  
\- Moi aussi .  
\- Tu es digne d'être un gladiateur dit Crixus,  
\- Merci . Merci de m'avoir sauver , malgré nos rapports parfois , pas très fraternels.  
\- On est frères,on n'abandonne pas nos frères dit Crixus  
Le doctore s'approcha de nous .  
\- Varro, le dominus veut te voir dit le doctore »

Je suivis le doctore jusqu'au bureau du dominus.  
« Varro, je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé dit le dominus.  
\- Merci le dominus .  
\- Sans toi, la princesse Alicia serait morte .  
\- Sans les autres gladiateurs,je n'aurais pas réussi .  
\- Bien sûr, c'est la fraternité . En compensation de ton courage, je te donne 200 séterce, pour toi et la même somme pour ta famille .  
\- Merci Dominus.  
Je savais que cet acte généreux venait de la princesse et non du dominus . Comme la princesse avait payé au dominus, mes jours de convalescence . »

Je retournais auprès de mes frères, c'était l' heure du repas . Quand je rentrais, les gladiateurs , hurlèrent mon nom .  
« Merci .

J'allais m'asseoir avec Spartacus .  
\- Que te voulait le dominus ? Demanda mon ami.  
\- Me féliciter de mon courage, pour ça …  
\- La princesse veut te voir .  
Je me retournais c'était Mira.  
\- Tu m'as demandé, de lui demander, une entrevue avec elle, la princesse accepte dit Mira. »  
Je me levais et souris .

J'entrais dans les appartements, de la princesse. Je me prosternais devant elle.  
« Lèves toi Varro  
Je me levais  
\- Bonjour Varro, comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Bonjour princesse, je vais très bien.  
\- Je suis heureuse dit-elle en souriant.  
C'est le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu .

\- Je voulais vous remercier , je sais que vous avez payé au dominus, les jours où j'étais alité et qu'en plus plus vous avez doublé ma solde et donnez la même chose pour ma famille . Je comprends pourquoi le peuple de Rome, vous vénère autant et vous surnomme, « la princesse aux grands cœurs ».

\- Comment l'a tu su ?  
\- Mira m'a dit que vous avez payé le dominus . S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas fâché contre elle . Et quand tout à l'heure, le dominus m'a donné ces 400 séterces, j'ai compris que cet acte généreux ne venait pas de lui mais de vous répondis-je  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est moi qui te remercie, sans toi je serai morte . Cet argent est une façon de payer ma dette, même si aucun argent ne remplace la valeur d'une vie . Si tu veux quelque chose, passe par Mira qui me transmettra tes demandes

C'était le moment de lui dire ce que je ressentais .  
\- Princesse, je pense après avoir prononcé ces mots, vous allez me trouver l'attitude d'un animal , plus d'un homme , je vous désire depuis le premier jour où je vois ai vu, je voudrais que vous acceptiez que je sois votre esclave sexuel .  
Je la vis troublée par ma déclaration  
\- … Mais tu es mari et père et puis …

\- Vous me désirez tout autant, pourquoi vous me rejetez alors ?  
\- … Parce que je refuse d'obliger un homme à coucher avec moi, car je suis princesse et lui esclave, puis avant toi je n'avais jamais désiré un homme … ni une femme d'ailleurs .  
Elle rougit devant cette déclaration, je trouvais ça très mignon .

Je m'approchais d'elle et je commençais par l'embrasser dans le cou, mes mains étaient sur ses hanches, la tête de la princesse était penché pour me laisser un meilleur accès. J'arrêtais mes baisers  
\- Je serais doux princesse, sauf si vous souhaitiez le contraire lui dis-je.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux avoua la princesse Alicia .  
Je lui enlevais sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds . Elle mit ses mains devant sa poitrine . Je ne dis rien devant son geste de pudeur, c'était normal .

Je me mis à genoux et je commençais par embrasser ses pieds et je remontais le long de ses cuisses, j'avais ses mains sur ses hanches .

\- Varro gémit-elle .

Puis je commençais avec délicatesse à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses .

\- Varro !

Les mains de la princesse, jusqu'à là cachant sa poitrine, me tient les cheveux fortement . Je remontais ma bouche vers son ventre que je parsemais de baiser

\- Humm Varro

Puis je remontais mes lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine que j'embrassais

\- Varro gémit-elle

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, mon regard descendit vers ses lèvres. J'aurais voulu les embrasser mais en tant qu'esclave j'avais interdiction .

\- Princesse voulez-vous continuer ? On pourrait continuer dans votre lit .  
\- Oui .  
Elle prit ma main et me conduisit au lit .

La princesse Alicia s'allongeait et m'attendait . J'enlevais le bout de tissu qui cachait mon sexe et je la vis le regarder . Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle.

\- Cela n'entrera jamais en moi dit la princesse .  
\- Je vous promets que si .  
\- C'est douloureux, Varro?  
\- Oui, je vais pas vous mentir, mais je ferais tout pour que cela sois le moins douloureux possible . Vous me faites confiance .  
\- Oui .

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, pendant que mes mains parcouraient . Je sentais son souffle chaud près de mon oreille, ses ongles étaient plantés dans mon dos.

Puis je descendais ma bouche vers ses seins, je pris l'un de ses tétons entre mes lèvres ,pendant que mes mains se perdaient entre ses cuisses . Elle se cambra et me griffa tout le long de mon dos .

\- Varro gémit la princesse .  
Je l'adorais entendre gémir mon prénom .

Puis ma bouche descendit vers son ventre que j'embrassais, je léchais , pendant que j'enlevais le dernier rempart à sa nudité , à son intimité .

Je commençais à lécher doucement son intimité, elle gémissait ,écartait les cuisses, puis je j'insérais un doigt tout en continuant à la lécher, puis j'insérais deux doigts, trois doigts tout en continuant à la lécher .

\- Varro ! Cria t-elle.

Je compris que je venais de toucher son clitoris La princesse me fit basculer, elle me regarda hésitante,confuse .

\- C'est … C'est incroyable, je veux te donner du plaisir, j'ai besoin que tu me guides Varro .  
\- Princesse, vous n'êtes pas obligé, je suis là pour vous contenter, pas l'inverse .  
\- Si tu deviens mon esclave sexuel attitré, je veux te donner autant de plaisir, que tu me donnes .

Elle commença par embrasser dans le cou, c'est baisers étaient hésitants, autant que ses caresses, mais c'était fantastique .

Puis elle descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à mon corps, elle embrassa chaque blessures .

\- Humm princesse.

Puis elle s'arrêta . Je la vis regarder mon pénis en érection, je la sentais avoir peur . Je la fis basculer – Je vais aller doucement

Malgré le délicatesse avec laquelle, je rentrais en elle, je la vis serrer les dents . J'embrassais son ventre, pour la détendre , quand je la vis se détendre, je continuais ma progression en elle, tout en la caressant .

\- Varro plus gémit la princesse .

J'accélérais en écoutant les gémissements de la princesse, elle se cambrait, fermais les yeux . Puis je la sentis se contracter .

\- Ah Varro !

Je donnais un dernier coup de rein et je jouis juste après . Je me retirais d'elle .

Si cela avait été Aurélia, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, mais là je ne fis aucun geste. J'attendais qu'elle parle .

Après qu'elle me promit que je devienne son esclave sexuel, je rentrais auprès des autres gladiateurs.

« Ouah Varro, elle semble agressive, la princesse, tu penses qu'elle voudra de moi . Cela fait quoi de se taper une déesse , Varro . En plus vierge ! Se moqua l'un des gaulois .

Je l'attrapais par le cou et le plaquai contre un mur .  
\- Retires ses paroles !, elle mérite le respect .

Crixus et Spartacus nous séparèrent . Mon ami m'éloigna des deux gaulois .

\- Varro, tu es plus intelligent que lui.  
\- Elle mérite le respect . Je ne supporte pas qu'on manque de respect à une femme .  
\- Moi non plus . Votre entrevue était longue , vous avez …  
\- Oui, c'était magique, je me suis senti un homme . Elle m'a traité comme un homme et non un animal . Elle voulait que j'éprouve du plaisir aussi . Elle m'a promis que je serai le seul dis-je tout sourire .  
\- Ne te fais pas illusion tu resteras un esclave pour elle, pas un amant dit Spartacus.  
\- Je sais, je prendrais ce qu'elle me donnera .  
\- Essaye plutôt d'arranger les choses avec Aurélia . »

 ****

 **POV Alicia**

Je ne faisais pas attention aux hommes en rouge, je regardais plutôt ses courageux gladiateurs qui se battaient pour sauver ma vie au péril de la leur . Les premiers firent Spartacus et Varro. Puis ils firent très vite rejoint, par les autres gladiateurs .

Un homme en manteau rouge s'approcha de moi et ma sœur, je me mis entre Livia et l'inconnu. Je le vis sortir une lame de sous son manteau . J'étais terrifiée, je ne voulais pas mourir, je venais d'avoir vingt-ans. Mais je ne montrais rien . **  
**« Pourquoi vous voulez ma mort demandai-je  
\- Vous êtes néfaste à Rome dit l'homme .  
Il allait me tuer quand je sentis quelqu'un me sauter dessus . Je posais ma main sur son dos, je sentis du sang couler sur mes doigts.

Puis la seconde suivante, je vis l'homme qui avait essayé de me tuer, tomber au sol à mes côtés . Je sentis quelqu'un pousser Varro de sur moi ,c'était l'ancien champion de Capoue  
\- Vous allez bien princesse ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Demanda le Gaulois  
\- Non, grâce à Varro .

Je regardais autour de moi, les hommes en manteau rouge avaient disparu .

Je me mis à genoux à côté de Varro et lui caressa les cheveux.  
\- Je vais m'occuper de toi Varro. Mira dit à mon médicus de se tenir prêt .  
\- Bien princesse  
J'avais racheté Mira à la domina du ludus, il y a quelques jours .  
Spartacus était au chevet de son ami,ainsi que tous les gladiateurs.  
\- Spartacus, Crixus, pouvez-vous porter Varro jusqu'à mes appartements, mon médicus va prendre soin de lui dis-je ne me relevant .  
Les gladiateurs s'exécutèrent et me suivirent . Ils portaient délicatement leur ami, leur « frère ».Puis le posèrent doucement sur le lit .  
\- Medicus soignez cet homme ordonnais-je.  
\- Mais je suis chargé de soigner les altesses royales, pas un esclave.  
\- Cet homme, vient de sauver votre princesse , faites ce qu'elle dit ordonna ma sœur qui nous avait suivi .  
\- Oui princesse dit le médicus.  
Ma sœur sortit .  
Je me tournais vers les deux gladiateurs .  
\- Puis-je restais à son chevet, princesse ? Demanda Spartacus.  
\- Je ne peux pas autorisé , je ne suis pas la domina de ce je vous promets de vous faire appeler dès qu'il sera réveillé.  
Spartacus se mit à genoux.  
\- Je vous en remercie princesse .  
\- Levez-vous . Merci à vous Spartacus et Crixus

\- Princesse dit les deux hommes et ils sortirent . »

Je retournais au chevet de Varro  
« Alors médicus.  
\- Aucune séquelle irréversible, il va s'en sortir, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos et de soin .  
\- Parfait, je vous payerais le double de vos honoraires, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez besoin, mais sauvez-le.  
\- Oui princesse »

J'avais chargé ma servante, Mira de récolter plein de victuailles, on alla à l'endroit où les gladiateurs mangeaient . Dès mon arrivée ils se prosternaient tous, je leur fit signe de se lever .

« Messieurs ces viandes sont pour vous, en remerciement de votre courage contre ces hommes en manteaux rouges . Sans vous je serai morte . Je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissante . Je sais que vous vous demandez tous, comment va Varro . Il est soigné, par le meilleur médicus de Rome . Il n'a aucune séquelle irréversible, il ne vas pas mourir . Il lui faut juste beaucoup de soin et de repos . Je vous promets de prendre soin de lui et qu'il reviendra rapidement parmi vous . »

Je restais au chevet de Varro, toute la nuit .

Pendant plusieurs je restais à son chevet, je dormais quelques heures sur une chaise . Mira m'apportait à manger . Drogos, mon garde du corps , nous prévenait quand une personne allait pénétrer dans mes appartements. Je passais par la porte communicante à ma chambre .

Personne ne pouvait se douter que je me trouvais au chevet du gladiateur,quelques minutes plus tôt . Si une personne remarquait mon affectation pour lui, je perdrais mon titre de princesse ,je deviendrais une simple romaine .

Les princesses nous sommes considérés comme des déesses, on ne peut s'abaisser aux sentiments des mortels .

Trois jours plus tard , Varro se réveilla .  
« Mira appelle le Médicus dis-je .  
Je retournais dans ma chambre , le Médicus vient dans ma chambre, me faire un rapport sur l'état du gladiateur  
\- Comment va t-il ? Demandai-je .  
\- Il va bien, encore deux trois jours de repos et une bonne alimentation et il pourra retourner se battre dit le médicus . »

L'homme partit .

Mira entra quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Varro s'était rendormi dit-elle.  
\- Bien, va prévenir Spartacus que son ami est sorti d'affaire dis-je à Mira

\- Bien princesse .

Je retournais dans la chambre du gladiateur, je l'observais dormir .

Mira fit son entré avec Spartacus dans la chambre . L'homme allait se prosterner, je lui fis signe que c'était inutile .

\- Spartacus, vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez avec Varro  
\- Merci princesse »

Je changeais de tenue et j'allais à l'écurie,chercher mon cheval pour me balader . J'avais besoin de m'éloigner du gladiateur romain et de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui .

Avant de retourner, dans mes appartements, j'allais voir Batiatus et sa femme . Les deux romains se prosternèrent .  
« Levez-vous .

\- Quelle est la raison de votre plaisante visite dit le maître des lieux.  
\- Varro . Selon le médicus, il devrait bientôt rejoindre vos autres gladiateurs.  
\- J'en suis heureux qu'il aille mieux dit l'homme.  
Je ne crus pas ses paroles.  
\- Quel est la solde de Varro, en moyenne.  
\- 100 séterce.  
\- Il envoie tout à sa famille dit Lucretia.  
\- Bien doublez sa prochaine solde . Et donnez lui la même somme, pour sa famille. Bien sûr, il devra penser que cela vienne de vous et non de moi .  
\- Bien princesse dit Batiatus  
\- Pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache,que cela vient de vous ?  
\- J'ai payé ma dette envers lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.  
\- Bien princesse. »

Quand je rentrais, Mira était là, comme toujours.  
« Prépare-moi un bain, Mira , s'il te plaît.  
\- Oui princesse.  
\- Comment va Varro ?  
\- Le médicus, lui a dit qu'il était rétabli. Varro est retourné avec les gladiateurs, princesse.  
\- Très bien dis-je

Je cachais mon désarroi, de plus avoir le gladiateur romain, auprès de moi.  
\- Princesse, Varro souhaite une entrevue, avec vous, pour vous remercier .  
\- Bien. »

Après avoir pris mon bain et m'être vêtu d'une nouvelle robe, j'ordonnais à Mira d'aller chercher, Varro.

Après avoir fait ma première fois avec Varro, je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter .

« Merci Varro, j'ai adoré cette première fois avec toi .  
\- Je suis heureux que cela vous ai été agréable … Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je revienne ? Vous feriez vraiment de moi, votre esclave sexuel ? Demanda l'esclave romain .  
\- Oui je te promets .  
\- Il faudrait mieux que je rejoigne les autres gladiateurs .  
\- Je pense aussi . »

Il avait raison, nous n'étions pas marié, aucun homme , surtout pas un esclave ne pouvait rester dormir dans mon lit, même si j'aurais aimé .

Je m'endormis en n'étant plus une enfant mais une femme .

**********************************************************

 **Et voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé, le début de leur relation . Alors votre avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : la révéalation des sentiment

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 4 : la révélation des sentiments**

 **POV Varro**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'avais passé la nuit avec la princesse. Elle ne m'appelait toujours pas à ses côtés.

Le Doctore nous appella.

« Voici la liste des gladiateurs qui combattrons aux Primus contre les gladiateurs de Pompei, ce soir dit la doctore.  
Les hommes s'arrachèrent la liste, certains exaltaient leur joie, d'autres leur tristesse en jetant la liste au sol. J'attrapais la feuille, je vis mon nom et je souris. Le combat Primus sois le champion de Capoue contre le Champion de Pompei, la récompense était de 1000 séterces, le second combat la récompense était de 500 séterces pour le vainqueur, le vainqueur du troisième combat gagnait 250 séterces.  
\- Varro j'ai insisté auprès du dominus, pour que tu y assistes. Il avait peur que tu sois encore trop faible, je l'ai détrompé.  
\- Merci Doctore  
\- Tu as montrer malgré ta blessure que tu étais rester un excellent gladiateur. Tu es le meilleur gladiateur après Spartacus et Crixus.  
\- Merci Doctore.  
\- Tu devrais remercier la princesse, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que tu bats.  
Le doctore partit. Mon ami s'approcha de moi.  
\- Que te voulais Doctore ?

\- Il a insisté auprès du dominus pour que je me bats, lors du primus. Il m'a dit que j'étais le meilleur gladiateur, après Crixus et toi bien sûr dis-je tout fier.  
\- Bien sûr, tu es un adversaire redoutable dit mon ami.  
\- La princesse a insister aussi.  
\- Je croyais que la princesse Alicia détestait les combats.

\- Peut-être que notre combat de la dernière fois, lui a fait changer d'avis et au contraire maintenant cela l'excite de voir me battre. Je me battrais pour elle.  
\- Bats toi surtout pour rester en vie et quitter le ludus dit le Thrace.  
\- Elle est une raison de plus avec mon fils de vouloir rester en vie.  
\- Tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à Aurélia ?  
\- Non. »

Les primus commencèrent. Le premier combat ce fut Crixus qui gagna. Puis ce fut au tour de mon ami, Spartacus qui gagna aussi son combat.

« Varro c'est à toi, fais honneur à la maison Biatatus dit le Doctore.  
\- Oui, Doctore.  
Spartacus me donna une tape dans le dos, signe encouragement.  
\- La princesse Alicia est là ? Demandai-je discrètement.  
\- Oui, mais ne pense pas à elle, Varro. Cela va te déconcentré me dit mon ami.

\- Au contraire, j'ai une raison de plus de me battre répondis-je.

La grille s'ouvrit et je rentrais sous l'acclamation du public. Je me tournais vers l'estrade des gens importants et je la vis. Elle était resplendissante dans cette robe de jade. J'espérais la voir après le combat pour le lui dire.

Mon adversaire commença à m'attaquer, j'arrêtais son coup avec mon bouclier. Il s'acharna. Je bougeais pour l'épuiser, cela marcha. Je réussis à le blesser au flanc et je le poussais avec mon pied. Il tomba. Je voulus lui donner le coup de grâce, mais il roula et me donna un coup d'épée dans la jambe.

L'homme de Pompéi se releva et me donna un coup dans le flanc. Mais je lui donnai un coup de coude dans le nez et un coup de pied dans le ventre, il tomba. Là je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se relever, je le tuais.

La foule m'acclama Je regardais en direction de la princesse Alicia, son visage était neutre, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentais.

Je rentrais avec les autres gladiateurs.

\- Bravo Varro dit le doctore.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu nous as fais honneur dit Spartacus.  
\- Elle n'a montré aucune émotion.  
\- Ne pense pas à ça. Viens Doctore va choisir les deux personnes pour le Primus.

\- Gladiateurs approchez, avec le dominus, nous avons choisi les deux gladiateurs qui affronteront les vingt meilleurs gladiateurs de Pompei, Spartacus et Varro, félicitation ! »

On entra de nouveau dans l'arène, avec Spartacus enchaîner l'un à l'autre par la taille.

Mon regard se tourna indéniablement, vers la princesse Alicia.

« Varro, concentre-toi dit mon ami.  
Je vis vingt hommes devant moi. A cet instant je n'ai jamais voulu autant être un homme libre. Je voulais voir mon fils, une dernière fois avant de mourir, je voulais avouer mes sentiments à la princesse.

Un premier homme m'attaqua, je lui donnai un coup de bouclier dans le visage, il se releva et je donna un coup d'épée. Deux autre m'arrivèrent dessus, j'arrêtais leur attaque avec mon bouclier et je leur transperçais le ventre.

Un homme m'attaqua avec une chaîne, il me fit tomber, je continuais à me battre au sol. Spartacus tomba aussi. On se releva.

\- Bouclier ! Cria mon ami.

Je me mis accroupi, mon bouclier face à moi. Spartacus sauta et coupa la tête de l'homme qui avait causé ma chute.

Le dernier combattant était un géant. L'homme mit à terre mon ami. J'essayais à mon tour de le combattre, mais je ne reussis pas à le toucher, d'ailleurs lui non plus.

Spartacus evita un coup du geant, mais c'est moi qui le reçu. Le Géant fit tomber Spartacus et donc moi aussi à cause de nos entraves.

Je réussis à donner un coup de bouclier dans le ventre de notre adversaire, mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire mal, le moins du monde. Il me donna un coup de chaine dans le visage.

\- Son armure résiste au coups dis-je.  
\- Donc il faut viser plus haut dit mon ami.

On sauta et on se servit de notre chaîne pour l'étrangler, puis on tira dessus de toute notre force.

Le Géant finit par s'écrouler et mourir.

On rentra au ludus, je croisais Mira qui devait apporter de la nourriture à la princesse Alicia.

« Mira dis à la princesse que je souhaite la voir dis-je

\- C'est la princesse qui doit te demander par l'inverse.  
\- La princesse m'a dit que quand j'avais une demande, je devais passer par toi.  
\- Bien . »

Mira revient me chercher et m'accompagna auprès de la princesse. Je me prosternais devant elle.  
« Varro relève-toi. Voici un bain pour toi, en honneur de ton courage. Mes servantes vont te laver puis on mangera ensuite dit la princesse.  
\- Je peux me laver seul répondis-je.

La princesse congédia ses servantes dont Mira. Je me déshabillais et je rentrais dans le bain, j'avais oublié le bien fou que cela faisait.

La princesse me regarda de loin, comme pour mettre une distance de sécurité.

\- Princesse, venez me rejoindre, j'aimerais beaucoup vous laver dis-je.

La princesse Alicia hésita, mais finit par venir me rejoindre. Elle se mit de dos pour se déshabiller et cacha son corps avec ses mains. Elle se mit loin de moi dans la baignoire.

Je m'approchais d'elle et je mis mes jambes de part et d'autre d'elle. La princesse se blottit contre moi. Je commençais à laver son corps.  
\- Varro gémit-elle.

Ces tétons pointaient, elle frottaient ses fesses contre mon entrejambe, ce qui fit gonfler mon sexe. Elle passa sa main autour de ma nuque pour que je l'embrasse. Ce que je fis tout en continuant à caresser sa poitrine.

La princesse prit mes mains se dégagea de mon étreinte, je ne compris pas ce que j'avais fait de mal.

\- Je vais te laver dit la princesse.  
\- Mais princesse, je suis un esclave, vous n'avez pas à le faire.  
\- Si j'en ai envie… je suis idiote tu ne veux peut être pas dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Je mis ma main sous son menton.  
\- Au contraire répondis-je.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à me laver, les ondulations de son bassin contre mon sexe, me rendait dur.

\- Princesse gémis-je.

Elle cessa de me laver.  
-Varro, j'en ai envie aussi.

Je lui levais les fesses et la positionna pour que mon sexe entre dans son intimité. On commença à bouger doucement en se caressant.

On s'embrassait dans le cou pour étouffer nos gémissements.

Très vite son bassin et mon sexe en elle firent des mouvement plus brutal, soudain le princesse m'embrassa passionnément et je répondais avec ferveur à son baiser.

\- Humm gemit-on dans la bouche de l'autre. 

La princesse quitta vite mes bras pour aller se mettre à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

\- Pardon Varro, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasse, déjà parce que c'est interdit et surtout par respect pour ta femme, ton mariage. Sors ici et on ne se reverra plus s'excusa la princesse.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai fais quelques chose de mal ?  
\- Non c'est moi en t'embrassant et c'est encore plus difficile, quand tu es auprès de moi, Varro.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je t'aime dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaça.  
\- Je vous aime aussi princesse.  
\- Mais et ta femme.  
\- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour elle mais je sais que vous aime.  
\- Si tu m'aimes arrête de m'appeler princesse et appelle -moi Alicia quand on est ensemble.

\- Oui prin… Alicia »

On sortit, on mangea puis on refit l'amour plusieurs fois au lit cette fois-ci. Quand j'étais sûr qu'elle s'était endormi, je retournais auprès des autres gladiateurs.

 **POV Alicia**

Le lendemain, j'étais à peine réveillé que ma sœur débarqua dans mes appartements.  
« Alors ta nuit avec Varro ?  
\- Comment…. Tu sais balbultais-je.  
\- Les gens parlent. Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu t'es décoincé. Alors comment c'était ?  
\- Il était très tendre, il semblait vraiment vouloir me faire plaisir.  
\- Tout simplement parce que c'est un esclave et que c'était les ordres que je lui avais donné. S'il n'avait pas exécuté … dit ma sœur en laissant sa phrase en suspend.  
\- Mais …  
Ma sœur avait raison, Varro avait dû me donner du plaisir, pour ne pas mourir ou il savait que son dominus sous ordre de ma soeur, trouverait une solution, pour le faire rester ici à vie, il ne reverrait jamais son fils et sa femme. Je suis une idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il éprouvait une sorte affectation pour moi. S'il voulait me revoir, c'était pour me manipuler, car je suis sûr que le gladiateur avait remarqué mon attirance pour lui.

Deux jours plus tard, ma sœur débarqua dans ma chambre alors que j'allais prendre un bain.  
« Prépares-toi soeurette, il y a les primus ce soir, Capoue contre Pompei dit Livia.  
\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas dis-je.  
\- Il y aura ton gladiateur.  
\- Mon gladiateur ?  
\- Varro.  
\- D'accord, je viens. Laisse-moi me préparer.

Je mis une robe couleur jade, je laissais mes cheveux ondulés détachés. J'arrivais à la voiture accompagné de Mira et Drogos.  
« Vous êtes magnifique princesse dit Lucretia.  
\- Merci »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva à l'arène de Capoue. Les personnes importantes de Capoue et Pompei étaient là. Ainsi que tout Capoue dans les gradins.

« Habitant de Capoue. Voici les primus !  
Le peuple applaudit.  
\- Veuillez accueillir le premier combat Crixus, de la maison Biatatus contre Aron de la maison Volinus.

Le combat fut gagné par Crixus.

\- Veuillez accueillir, le champion de Capoue, contre le champion de Pompei.

Sanir, le champion de Pompei commença à attaquer Spartacus, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec son bouclier et le blessa à la jambe avec son épée. Mais l'homme de Pompei, semblait insensible à la douleur, il continua à se battre et réussi à désarmer Spartacus. Il ne restait plus qu'au champion de Capoue son bouclier.

Un moment, Spartacus tomba, son adversaire avait lâcher son bouclier sur de sa victoire, mais Spartacus à terre réussit à attraper son épée et la planta dans le ventre de son adversaire.

\- Le champion de Capoue a encore terrasser sans adversaire ! Cria Batiatus

Il attendit que la foule se calma et annonça le prochain gladiateur.

\- Varro de la maison Biatatus contre Asam de la maison Volinus.

A cet instant, je me crispais en entendant le nom de Varro. La gladiateur rentra sous l'acclamation de la foule. Il se tourna vers nous, vers moi. J'étais sûr que c'était moi qu'il regardait.

Varro se faisait attaquer par son adversaire, mais il résistait. Un moment le gladiateur romain blessa son adversaire au flanc, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Varro allait mettre fin au jour de l'autre gladiateur, je ne cautionnais pas la mort d'autrui. Mais l'adversaire roula et il blessa Varro à la jambe.

Puis le gladiateur de Volinus blessa Varro au flanc. Là je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever, mais je me rassis, personne ne devait connaître mon affectation, mon amour, pour le gladiateur romain. Varro contre-attaqua en lui donnant un coup de coude, dans le nez et un coup de pied dans le ventre. Varro ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reveler, il l'acheva.

Même si je désapprouvais la mort d'un être humain, j'étais heureuse que Varro soit vivant.

Le gladiateur romain regarda dans ma direction, mais je repris mon masque de « princesse », un visage impassible.

\- Gens de Capoue, voici le moment tant attendu du Primus. Veuillez acceuillir Spartacus et Varro.

Les deux gladiateurs firent leur entrée, enchaîner par les pieds l'un à l'autre. Les gladiateurs de Pompei ne l'était pas. Je pris peur pour Varro et son ami.

Varro me regarda puis redirigea son regard vers ses adversaires.

Plusieurs hommes attaquèrent Varro, mais ils réussit à les tuer tous.

Un moment je fus pris d'une frayeur, quand Varro tomba et qu'il essayait de se battre au sol. Spartacus était tombé aussi. Les deux gladiateurs de Batiatus se relevèrent.  
Varro se mit accroupit avec son bouclier, face à lui. Spartacus sauta et coupa la tête de l'homme qui avait causé sa chute.

Le dernier combattant était un géant. L'homme mit à terre Spartacus, puis Varro. Cet homme était effrayant. Je voulais que Batiatus arrête ce combat innégal. Mais même en étant que princesse, je n'avais aucun pouvoir.

Je devais regarder les deux gladiateurs périrent.

Un moment, je vis les deux gladiateurs et se servirent de la chaîne qu'il avait aux pieds, en sautant, pour étranger leur adversaire. Je repris espoir, ils gagnèrent.

Je rentrais dans mes appartements, j'avais demandé à Mira d'aller chercher mon repas. Elle revient avec.  
« Princesse, Varro souhaite vous voir dit Mira.  
\- Va le chercher.

J'ordonnais à mes autres servantes de préparer un bain.

J'avais entendu Varro quitté mes appartements, j'étais heureuse, l'homme que j'aimais, m'aimais aussi. Je ne pensais pas au lendemain.

**************************************************************

 **Scène du primus inspiré du combat de Spartacus et Varro contre des adversaires, dans l'épisode 10 saison 1**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé . Dans le prochain chapitre, notre couple va avoir un peu de bonheur .**


	5. Chapter 5 : Un instant de bonheur

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 5: Un instant de bonheur**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS !**

 ***************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

J'avais besoin de partager ce qu'il c'était passé, avec une personne. Une seule personne était digne de ma confiance : Spartacus.

On était en train de s'entraîner un peu à l'écart des autres.  
« C'est quoi ton sourire béat sur ton visage ce matin Varro ? Demanda Spartacus.

\- Alicia … la princesse m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait aussi, hier soir.  
C'était naturel, de l'appeler, par son prénom.  
\- Je suis heureux pour toi, mais fais attention, les relations d'amour entre domina et esclave sont interdites, encore plus une princesse. Tu risquerais la mort et elle de devenir esclave me mit en garde mon ami.  
\- Je sais, je ferais attention, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une esclave.  
\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu meurs et elle non plus dit le champion de Capoue. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Nous venions de prendre un bain avec Alicia, nous étions allonger sur le lit, en train de se regarder. Je commençais par l'embrasser doucement dans le cou et je caressais son corps.  
« Varro gemit-elle _  
_Alicia enleva ma main. Puis elle monta à califourchon sur moi, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait prit de l'assurance.

Elle commença par embrasser délicatement mon front, mon nez, mes joues, mon menton, puis elle me fis un baiser un chaste. Avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris la boucher, le baiser d'abord doux, devient fiévreux, provoquer par les ondulations du bassin de ma partenaire. Je grognais de plaisir.

Je caressais ses fesses, ses reins qui ne fit augmenter les ondulations du bassins de ma compagne contre mon sexe.

\- Alicia gémis-je

Alicia me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle chose du monde. Je n'avais jamais vu autant amour de tendresse dans le regard d'une femme. La princesse arrêta les ondulations du bassin.

Elle caressait mon corps avec une infime douceur, c'était tellement excitant, puis Alicia m'embrassa dans le cou, en continuant à me caresser et reprenant les ondulations du bassin.  
\- Alicia tu me rends dingue.  
\- C'est le but Varro me sourit-elle.

Je caressais sa superbe poitrine et avec mes pouces je titillais ses tétons. Elle se cambra.

\- Varro gémit-elle  
\- Tu es superbe.

Je la fis basculer et je l'embrassais avec une infime douceur en la caressant avec tout autant de douceur.

\- Varro gémit-elle

Ma bouche descendit le long de sa jugulaire, pendant que j'introduisis un doigt en elle, c'était facile, elle était complètement mouillée  
 _  
«_ Humm Varro

J'introduisis un second doigt pendant que ma bouche était descendus vers ses seins et que je léchais ses tétions. Elle se cambra, écarta les jambes sans aucune pudeur. Elle se tenait à mes cheveux.

\- Varro!

Puis avec ma langue, je parcourais le reste de son corps. Je découvris chaque courbe, chaque grain de beauté.

\- Varro, plus !

J'introduis un troisième doigt et je les courbais tous les trois, en appuyant plus fort sur son clitoris.

\- Varro Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !

Je voulais qu'elle revienne au dessus de moi, comme au début. Donc je la fis basculer et l'a mis à califourchon, en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mon amour, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle dis-je

Elle me sourit et elle commença à onduler lentement, puis plus rapidement. Elle prit mes doigts et commença à les sucer de façon provocante, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon excitation.

Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à l'apothéose. Après notre orgasme, Alicia s'écroula sur moi. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille, on resta comme ça un long moment.

Puis je la fis basculer, en la tenant toujours comme moi. Elle avait sa tête sur mon torse et une main au niveau de mon coeur.

« Je voudrais avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps, de rester comme ça toute ma vie dit Alicia.  
\- Je pourrais renoncer à ma liberté pour toujours.  
\- Non, je refuse et tu as de la chance vis-à vis des autres gladiateurs. En plus tu as une femme et un fils qui t'attende. J'aimerais abolir l'esclavage être une romaine sans titre. Que nous pussions vivre heureux éternellement. Je sais je suis égoïste, tu es marié.  
\- Je ne l'aime plus Alicia.  
\- Promets-moi de prendre soin de ta famille. C'est pour ça que je t'admire aussi.  
\- Promis.  
\- Nous vivons juste un instant de bonheur dit mon amante. »

Je partis, je ne pouvais pas dormir avec elle.

Je venais de quitter Alicia, je descendais les escaliers, quand je vis le dominus engueuler Spartacus, car à ce que j'avais compris, mon ami avait foutu une raclé à un soldat romain, pour sauver Mira.

En tant qu'esclave, on avait interdiction de s'en prendre aux soldats risquait des coups de fouets, d'être en isolement sans nourriture, voir sans eau, pendant plusieurs jours.

Je remontais vite vers les appartements de Alicia, seule elle pouvait arrêter ça.

 ****

 **POV Alicia**

Après avoir fait l'amour, on mangea à table. J'étais d'humeur coquine. Je m'assis sur ces genoux et je pris un fruit .  
« Ouvre-le bouche .  
\- Bien domina dit-il en souriant.  
 **  
**Varro m'embrassa sur la clavicule, je ne puis m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Je frôlais ses lèvres.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Oui.  
Je pris un autre fruit et lui mit dans la bouche. Mon amant m'embrassa lentement et me fit goûter le fruit.  
\- Tu aimes ? Demanda t-il.  
\- J'adore.  
Varro prit un autre fruit et le mit sur mon téton. Il croqua le fruit et mordilla mon téton.

\- Varro gémis-je

J'embrassai son cou et remontai vers son oreille que je léchais.  
\- Humm gémit mon amant.  
Varro plongea sa tête entre mes seins et commença à lécher mes tétons, pendant que sa main était dans mon intimité Mon corps se soulevai au rythme des doigts de mon amant, je lui tirais les cheveux  
\- Varro ! Varro !

Mon corps étaient un brasier , je réussis à reprendre le contrôle et timidement j'avançais mes doigts vers ses son sexe et je commençais à caresser son phallus.  
\- Humm Alicia.

Je ralentissais le mouvement, puis je fis tournoyer mon pouce sur son gland, avant d'accélérer la masturbation.  
\- Alicia !  
Ses doigts allaient de plus en plus vite en moi, plus profondément, mon corps s'arquait encore plus.  
\- Varro !  
Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus, on gémissait de plaisir à l'unisson. Puis on lut dans le regard de l'autre qu'il était temps, on était tous les deux près de l'orgasme.

Il enleva sa main, je me sentais en manque, je soulevais mes fesses. Il me positionna sur son phallus et commença à donner des coups de reins. J'avais mes mains autour de sa nuque, lui dans le bas de mon dos.  
\- Varro plus fort .  
\- Bien, mon amour.  
\- Je veux te sentir en moi, pendant des jours, des semaines.  
Il accéléra, de plus en plus fort, plus vite, je ressentais un mélange de douleur et de plaisir intense, mon corps en tremblait. Notre baiser n'avait rien de doux, il était brutal, passionnel. Puis on jouit dans une parfaite osmose. J'arrêtais pas de trembler, je posais ma tête contre son épaule.  
\- Reste en moi, encore s'il te plaît Varro dis-je avec désarroi  
\- Je dois rejoindre ma cellule  
\- Je sais  
\- Mon amour, faut qu'on j'y aille.  
\- Oui .  
Je restais encore quelques minutes dans ses bras, puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa chaque centimètres, avec une infime douceur.  
\- Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que toi.  
\- Je t'aime aussi . » ****

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avec Varro, avant qu'il reparte rejoindre les autres gladiateurs. Comme a chaque fois j'avais congédié, toutes mes servantes. Mira était partit me chercher à manger, un plat plus consistant que des fruits .

La porte se refermait derrière mon amant, j'attendais dans le fauteuil, du salon de mon appartement, Mira.

Soudain Varro revient affolé dans mon appartement.  
« Varro que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Alicia, Spartacus a besoin de toi, le dominus va le fouetté.

Je suivis Varro qui m'expliqua tout .

\- Que se passe t-il ici Batiatus ? Demandai-je séchèment.  
\- Princesse dit Batiatus surpris.

Ils allèrent tous se prosterné.  
\- Pas besoin de cérémonie, je veux une explication immédiatement, pourquoi la nourriture est au sol ? pourquoi mon esclave à les vêtements déchirés, Batiatus?!  
\- Euh princesse …  
\- J'attends !  
\- Voilà, Spartacus c'est attaqué à un soldat romain, donc je comptais le faire fouetté Expliqua Batiatus.  
\- Pourquoi ? Et cela n'explique pas les vêtements déchirés de Mira et la nourriture au sol. Mira ?  
\- Domina dit-elle toute tremblante.  
\- Tu peux parler sans crainte, il y aura aucune sanction dis-je pour la rassuré.  
\- Le soldat voulait … me violer … et Spartacus est venu à me secours dit mon esclave en pleurs.  
\- Certes Batiatus, Spartacus n'aurais jamais dû s'en prendre au soldat, mais il n'a fait que défendre mon esclave. C'est votre soldat que vous devriez fouetté, car il me semble que c'est interdit pour un soldat d'avoir une relation avec une esclave.  
\- En effet princesse que préconisé vous comme sanction ?  
\- Pour votre soldat, une diminution de la moitié de sa solde. Toute façon vous aurez enlever sa solde à Spartacus non ?  
\- Oui . Et pour Spartacus ?  
\- Interdiction de s'entraîner, pendant deux jours.  
\- D'accord .  
\- Bien. Spartacus, emmène Mira dans mes appartements. Varro apporte-moi à manger dis-je d'une voix autoritaire. »

Je suivis Spartacus et Mira dans mes appartements. Mon esclave était débout toute tremblante.  
« Spartacus fais-là asseoir dis-je doucement.  
Je pris un verre et je mis de l'eau dedans, je n'avais pas à faire ça en tant que princesse, mais je m'en foutais. Je m'accroupis près de mon esclave.  
\- Bois.  
Varro revient avec le repas .  
\- Est-ce qu'il t'as fais mal ? Demandai-je.  
\- Non domina, Spartacus est arrivé à temps.  
\- Tu vas te reposé pendant une journée.  
\- Domina, j'ai besoin de travaillé, pour ne pas y pensé.  
\- Bien, je ne veux pas que tu restes seule, cette nuit tu vas dormir ici.

\- Alic… Princesse, il faut mieux qu'elle dorme dans ma cellule ou celle de Spartacus dit Varro.  
\- Elle dormira dans la mienne dit le champion de Capoue.  
\- C'est entendu dis-je.  
\- Merci, princesse de m'avoir défendu dit Spartacus en se prosternant.  
\- Ce n'est rien, tu m'a sauvé la vie. Et si je pouvais je vous rendrais votre liberté à tous. Je peux pas, mais je peux essayer d'améliorer la vie à mes esclaves.

Varro s'approcha de moi et me me prit les mains.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles, tu risque d'être tuer et je ne supporterais pas.

Mon amant n'avait pas fait attention que nous n'étions pas seuls, j'enlevais mes mains, affolée, apeurée.

\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi dit Spartacus.  
\- Je vous le promets aussi princesse dit Mira. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Je voulais que Varro et moi, nous profitions un moment ensemble, loin du Ludus. Donc je l'emmenais avec moi et Drogos, en ville. J'étais obligé d'emmener mon garde du corps avec moi, car sinon cela aurait été suspect aux yeux de Lucretia et Livia et toutes les femmes importantes.

On se baladait à travers les étales. Je m'arrêtais devant un marchand de bijoux où j'achetais une parure de saphir et diamant pour ma sœur, son anniversaire était bientôt, ainsi qu'un bracelet en cuir pour Varro. Je vis un collier avec une petite perle blanche, tout simple, mais je ne le pris pas. Je n'osais jamais me faire un cadeau.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Varro m'avait rejoint, on venait de faire l'amour . Il devait repartir dormir dans sa cellule avec les autre gladiateurs. Je me levais nue, je n'avais plus honte de mon corps, grâce à l'homme qui était dans mon lit. D'ailleurs je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi. Je sortis le bracelet en cuir et je retournais au lit auprès de lui.

« C'est pour toi, Varro, pour que lors de ton combat demain, les autres à venir et quand tu seras parti d'ici, tu auras une partie de moi avec toi. Pour te rappeler comme je t'aime dis-je .

Je lui mis le bracelet autour de son poignet.  
\- Il est magnifique dit Varro.  
C'était un bracelet tressé noir.  
\- Mais si je le porte, ce n'est pas dangereux dit Varro.  
\- Non, en tant que domina, je peux faire un cadeau à mon esclave.  
\- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.  
\- Un cadeau ?

Mon amant se leva et revient avec le collier que j'avais vu, l'après-midi même.  
\- Je t'avais vu l'admirer. Je l'ai acheté, pendant que tu avais le regard ailleurs.  
\- Varro, je ne peux pas le porter .  
\- Lucretia porte un cadeau de Crixus.  
\- Oui mais tout le monde se moque d'eux et Lucretia et Batiatus, sont d'un rang bien inférieur, ce sont juste des romains de classe supérieur, pas des personnes de sans nobles romain, tu comprends. Si notre relation était découvert, tu finirais mort et moi esclave répondis-je en lui caressant le visage  
\- Oui je comprends.  
\- Si je pouvais je le porterais avec fierté.  
\- Je sais, je suis un idiot.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime répondis-je. »

On s'embrassa fiévreusement et il partit. Je m'endormis avec le collier dans les main.

 **************************************************************  
Et voilà le chapitre 5, chapitre, un peu plus court . Alors votre avis ?**


	6. Chapter 6: la jalousie

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 6 : jalousie**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *******************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Un soir, le dominus avait organisé encore une nouvelle réception. Spartacus, Crixus, moi et les autres nous étions comme des statuts, les romains circulaient entre nous, nous admiraient, nous touchaient.

De loin j'avais vu Alicia, discuter avec un romain, un riche romain. Elle lui souriait et rigolait avec lui.  
« Varro, arrête de regarder en direction de la princesse, tu risques de soulever des interrogations dit Spartacus.

\- Que fait-elle avec ce romain ?! Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas ?! Murmurais-je entre mes dents  
\- Varro …

Illythia et Lucretia s'approchèrent de nous.

\- Quel est votre choix ce soir Illythia ? Demanda le domina.  
\- Je veux tester l'esclave d'une princesse, il doit être particulièrement doué et endurant, vu le temps qu'elle le garde, je veux tester ça dit Illythia.  
\- Viens, Varro dit la domina.

Je jetais un dernier regard vers Alicia mais, elle ne me vit pas.

J'arrivais dans une pièceoù il y avait un bloc de pierre au centre, dessus une esclave à quatre pâtes, autour des romains et des romaines.  
\- Varro baise-là, je t'ordonne de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Fais honneur à ta domina, la princesse Alicia dit la femme de Glaber.

J'enlevais le tissus qui entourait ma taille, je montais sur le bloc de pierre, je me positionnais derrière elle et je rentrais dans l'esclave en commençant à donner des coups de reins lent, pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

\- Plus vite ordonna Illythia.  
J'accélérais la cadence, l'esclave souffrit en silence. A force de la pénétrer, j'avais mal et aussi de me retenir, je savais que je n'allais pas durer longtemps.  
\- Je vous paris, 5 deniers qu'il ne tient pas vingt coups de plus dit un romain à un autre romain à côté de lui.  
\- J'avais jamais vu un gladiateur, faire l'amour. Regarder comment il la pénètre. C'est une bête sauvage dit Illythia.  
\- Les qualités des gladiateurs s'expriment bien au-delà des arène répondit Lucretia.  
La femme de Glaber s'approcha de moi.  
-On dit que ce sont des amants tout à faire exceptionnels.  
-Vous pouvez toucher dit la domina.  
La blonde s'exécuta et me toucha.  
\- Ils procurent d'imaginable plaisir continua la domina.  
Je jouis.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent recommencer. Je veux qu'il recommence dit Illythia.  
\- Illythia, vous allez me fatiguer mon gladiateur, je veux qu'il soit en forme cette nuit intervient Alicia.  
Tous les romains étaient prosternés.

\- Bien sûr, princesse vous me le prêterez ? Demanda Illythia.  
\- Je vais réfléchir, Varro habits-toi et suis moi dit Alicia.

Je m'exécutais dans l'instant et je me retrouvais vite à ces côtés.

On commença à partir.  
\- Alicia, fais quelque chose pour l'esclave s'il te plaît, des gladiateurs auront l'obligation toute la nuit de la baiser chuchotais-je.  
La princesse se retourna vers la domina.  
\- Lucretia, cela vous dérange que je vous emprunte votre esclave, je voudrais que l'esclave et Varro baise pour mon plaisir personnel.  
\- Bien sûr que non, princesse.  
\- Mira accompagne là, fais-là doucher avant.

\- Bien princesse dit Mira »

On partit tous les quatre en direction des appartements Alicia.

Mira avait emmené l'esclave dans une pièce à côté. J'embrassais Alicia, elle répondit à mon baiser puis elle me repoussa avec les mains.  
« Varro, non, même si ton corps en sueur m'excite, tu dois être fatigué, donc je ne veux pas …. et j'ai honte.  
\- Honte de quoi ?  
\- Ce que tu faisais avec cette esclave m'excitait beaucoup … pas comme les autres, l'humiliation qui vous faisaient subir m'était insupportable mais je m'imaginais à sa place à elle dit-elle en rougissant.  
\- Si tu veux on peut le faire, je peux te sodomiser, si c'est ce que tu veux réellement, je ne veux te forcer à rien Alicia.  
\- Je sais, Varro. Je veux te donner le pouvoir sur moi.  
\- Bien.

Je la conduis jusqu'au au lit.

\- Alicia, allonge-toi sur le ventre.  
Elle obeit, je me mis à coté d'elle.  
\- On va aller doucement et si cela ne te plais pas, dis-le moi.

\- D'accord.

Je commençais par embrasser son cou et je remontais vers son oreille, pendant que mes mains caressaient son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Varro gémit-elle.

Je caressais la cambrure de ses reins, pendant que je l'embrassais le long de la colonne vertébral, Alicia se cambrait. Puis ma bouche descendit vers sa chute de rein que j'embrassais et léchais. Elle se tenait au draps.  
\- Varro ! Varro ! Dit-elle en étouffant ses cris dans les coussins en écartant les jambes.

Je continuais encore quelques minutes, puis je la soulevais par la taille et la positionna sur mon sexe en érection, mes cuisses l'entourant. Mon bras entourant sa taille.  
\- On va aller doucement Alicia.

Je commençais des mouvement de reins lents, elle suivait le mouvement avec son bassin pendant que j'embrassais son épaule et que mon autre main s'était glissé entre ses cuisses, deux doigts en elle qui bougeaient lentement.

\- Varro…  
\- Alicia …

Le plaisir montait inexorablement en nous, en moi, je ne pouvais pas accélérer les mouvement de mon bassin, je ne voulais pas la baiser sauvagement. Donc je mis ma sauvagerie dans notre baiser. Mon bras était autour de sa taille, pour nous rapprocher, pendant que son autre main touchait ma main entre ses cuisses et m'intimait d'accélérer la cadence.

\- Varro prends-moi plus fort s'il te plaît.  
\- Alicia j'ai peur de te faire mal.  
\- Varro fais-le.

Je posais mes deux mains sur ses hanches et j'accélérais le mouvement de son bassin et du mien, plus fort, nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre.

On jouit en même temps.  
\- Ah !  
\- Varro !

On reprit notre souffle. Je me retirais d'elle et je l'enlaçais, elle posais sa tête sur mon torse.

\- Merci Varro dit-elle.  
\- Je suis votre parfait petit esclave, princesse dis-je en rigolant.  
\- J'ai la chance d'avoir un esclave aussi dévoué dit-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Qui était l'homme avec qui tu as parlé toute la soirée ?  
\- Le prince cadet de Sicile.  
\- Il était ici pour affaires ?

\- Non, pour parler de mon futur mariage et mon départ pour la Sicile.

Je me détachais d'elle et je quittais le lit.

\- Tu pensais me parler de votre relation quand ?! Criais-je.  
\- Varro moins fort si on nous entendait. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant ce soir.

\- Tu semblais l'apprécier.  
\- Il est gentil et drôle …

\- Tu l'aimes ?!

\- Les gens comme moi, on ne se marie pas par amour, mais pour un nom, le pouvoir et la fortune.  
\- Quand dois-tu partir ?  
\- Quelques jours après ton départ du Ludus.  
\- Tout semble planifié.  
\- Oui depuis un moment, c'est ma rencontre avec toi qui ne l'était pas répondit la princesse de Rome .  
\- Abandonne tout ça et vivons loin de Capoue, on pourrait aller à Pompei ou Naples, quand j'aurais remboursé mes dettes.

\- Tu es marié et tu es père, tu ne peux pas les abandonnés et moi j'ai des obligations en tant que princesse de Rome.  
\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.  
\- Je te pensais différente de tout ces gens, mais tu es pareil, tu as besoin de vivre dans le luxe et d'esclave !  
\- Varro parle-moi fort si on nous entendais.

\- Je m'en fous !  
\- Tu t'en fous, s'il te tuaient en découvrant notre relation ou pire il te laisserais mourir sur une croix et moi je deviendrais esclave.  
\- Tu m'a jamais aimé, tu as peux être de l'affection mais pas d'amour pour moi. Notre relation est comme Crixus et la domina, je suis juste un esclave pour te faire passer le temps, le temps que tu épouse ton prince.

-Varro … »

Je partis .

 _Quelques jours plus tard,_

Nous étions, Spartacus et moi, attablé ainsi que deux nouveaux arrivés, deux germains, deux frères Duro et Agron. Des mecs très sympa, même si Duro était le plus faible d'entre nous et sans l'intervention de son frère, lors d'un combat dans l'arène hier, il serait mort. Malheureusement à notre table, il y avait aussi Crixus et d'autres gaulois.

Soudain Mira, s'approcha de notre table, je commençais à me lever.  
\- Crixus, la princesse Alicia souhaite te voir dit Mira.

L'ancien champion de Capoue se leva et me fit un sourire mauvais. Je balançais tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.  
\- Varro tu te calme m'ordonna mon ami.  
\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- Varro, tu es esclave, elle est princesse …  
\- Tu étais l'esclave attitré de la princesse Livia ? Demanda Duro.

\- Non la princesse Alicia précisa Spartacus.

Je partis vers l'arène d'entraînement et je pris un épée en bois et je commençais à taper dans la palus. Mon ami m'avait suivit.

\- La princesse a sûrement convoqué Crixus pour son être son garde du corps, vu que son esclave est devenu libre dit Spartacus.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé à moi ?  
\- Sûrement pour éviter d'éveiller trop les soupçons, si elle ne faisait appel qu' à toi, les autres romains se douteraient de quelques chose. Et puis je te rappel que tu t'es énervé contre elle, elle se venge peut-être pour te donner une leçon. Et je lui donne raison. »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

 _N_ ous étions de nouveau à table, après notre entraînement du soir. Crixus était encore à notre table.  
« Alors Crixus, que te voulais la princesse ? Demanda l'un des gaulois.  
\- Que j'assure sa protection lors de ses sorties et aussi elle m'a demandé des services plus intimes dit-il en me regardant.  
\- Tu mens ! Dis-je.  
\- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs elle m'a donné rendez-vous, demain soir. Que veux-tu, elle cherche peut-être un vrai homme avec une grosse queue.

Je lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage et le fit tomber, je sautais sur lui et lui asséna plusieurs coups, mais le gaulois était plus fort que moi et prit vite l'avantage.

\- Crixus ! Varro ! Stop ! Votre solde sera diminué de moitié dit le doctore. » **  
**

 **POV Alicia**

Un soir, Batiatus et Lucretia avaient organiser une nouvelle réception. En l'honneur de la venu de prince cadet de Sicile et de grand notable de cette ville. Le prince allait devenir mon mari. Nous étions installer l'un à côté de l'autre.  
« Que fais une princesse de Rome dans un ludus ? Demanda t-il ?  
\- Et vous que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Je suis ici pour vous rencontrer.  
\- Ma sœur Livia a pensé que ce serait bien que je découvre certaines expériences de la vie … Et oui pour répondre à votre question j'ai découvert certaines choses, j'espère que cela ne vous choque pas.  
\- C'est hypocrite de condamné les relations entre esclave et dominus ou domina, c'est courant. On paraît même que Marcus Crixus est amoureux de son esclave, elle l'appelle même par son prénom.  
\- Cela peut-être compréhensible, on passe plus de temps avec nos esclaves que le reste du monde. Même des amitiés peuvent se noué surtout quand on connaît l'esclave depuis notre enfance.  
\- Je traites mes esclaves avec le plus considération possible, quand je peux je leur rends leur liberté. Mais chacun sa place.  
\- J'ai libéré un esclave récemment, mon garde du corps.  
\- J'ai entendu parlé de votre générosité. C'est à cause de celle-là que votre père vous envoie en Sicile ? Car vous lui faites honte ? Dit-il en rigolant.  
\- Oui, même si on est les cadets, on doit bien se tenir, alors qu'on ne régnera jamais.

En parlant avec le prince que je le trouvais gentil et prévenant, je pense que je pourrais être heureuse avec lui, même si un seul homme aurait toujours mon coeur, Varro.

D'ailleurs je le regardais discrètement, je voyais toutes ses femmes s'approcher de lui, le toucher, cela me rendait folle. Mais cette rage augmenta quand je vis Lucretia et Illythia emmener Varro.

Je ne pouvais pas intervenir pour l'instant car cela semblerait suspect. Je n'écoutais plus vraiment mon hôte.  
-Prince, profitez des plaisirs de la maison Batiatus, loin des médisances de Sicile et je vais faire de même. »  
Il hocha la tête et je partis vite rejoindre Varro.

Là je vis Varro en sueur, sodomiser cette pauvre esclave. Ce spectacle me révoltait mais je sentis une chaleur s'insinuer entre mes cuisses car j'imaginais l'esclave romain, me faire la même chose qu'à cette esclave.

Illythia et Lucretia s'étaient approcher de Varro, mais j'étais fasciné par le spectacle, je ne pouvais pas me détacher mon regard de lui.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent recommencer ? Je veux qu'ils recommencent dit Illythia.  
Là je sorti de ma transe et j'interviens.  
\- Illythia, vous allez me fatiguer mon gladiateur, je veux qu'il soit en forme cette nuit dis-je.

Tous les romains étaient prosterner.

\- Bien sûr, princesse vous me le prêterez ? Demanda Illythia  
\- Je vais réfléchir, Varro habits-toi et suis moi dis-je.

Varro se rhabilla et se retrouva à côté de moi. Il me demanda d'intervenir pour l'esclave ce que je fis.

J'ordonnais à Mira de s'occuper d'elle. On rentra tous à mes appartements.

On venait de faire l'amour, on avait tenté quelques chose de nouveau et j'avais adore lui donné le pouvoir sur moi. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Varro évoque le prince. J'essayais de faire comprendre à Varro que je n'avais pas le choix, que notre relation n'avait aucun avenir. Mon amant était un rêveur et nous imaginait un avenir ensemble mais c'était impossible, il refusa de comprendre et il partit.

Comment Varro avait pu me comparer à tous les autres dominus et domina. Je lui en voulais de me dire que je le considérais comme un esclave.

Un jour, je surpris une conversation entre Mira et Naevia, l'esclave personnelle de Lucretia.  
« Dominus et domina, vont emmener Crixus à Damas dit Naevia en pleurant.  
\- Il faut que Crixus redevienne indispensable pour la domina répondit Mira »

J'allais voir Batiatus et Lucretia, en compagnie de Mira, qui m'accompagnait toujours.  
« Bonjour.  
\- Princesse dit-ils en se prosternant .  
\- Relevez-vous …. Voilà maintenant que Drogos a retrouvé sa liberté, je n'ai plus de garde du corps. Je pensais me payez les services de Crixus, vu que pour l'instant il ne peux plus se battre dans l'arène.  
\- Princesse… il part pour Damas.  
\- Combien vous offre le laniste de Damas ?  
\- 700 séterces.  
\- Je vous offre le double, cela comprend son entraînement, quand j'aurais besoin de lui en tant que garde du corps et je payerais en plus ses soins.  
\- Bien princesse dit Batiatus. 

On partit.

\- Merci princesse. Naevia va être heureuse dit Mira.  
\- Si je peux essayer de vous rendre la vie moins difficile, je le fais. Fais appeler Crixus dans mes appartements. »

Plusieurs minutes pus tard, Crixus apparut.  
« Princesse dit-il en s'agenouillant.

\- Lèves-toi. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de ton départ pour Damas.  
Je vis esclave hésite à répondre.  
\- Tu n'as aucun crainte, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour te dire que je t'ai racheté à ton dominus. Vu que Drogos est redevenu libre, tu prendras sa place en tant que garde du corps et je payerais tes soins pour que tu remontes vite dans l'arène.  
\- Bien princesse. Merci.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques chose pour moi.  
\- Oui domina.  
\- Je veux que tu fasse croire à Varro que toi et moi, nous couchons ensemble. J'ai besoin de lui donner une bonne leçon en me montrant trop gentille avec lui, disons qu'il a oublié certaines règles. En contrepartie je vous laisserais toi et Naevia passer une nuit ensemble.  
\- Naevia et moi …  
\- Me prends pas pour une idiote...disons que je sais ce que c'est de vivre une relation interdite et je veux vous aider.  
\- Merci Princesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait cet idiot de Varro mais je serais heureux de le remettre à sa place.  
\- Bien, retourne auprès des autres. » 

*************************************************************************

 **La scène de sexe où Illythia ordonna a Varro de baiser l'esclave est inspiré de l'épisode 3 saison 1**

 **Voilà nous sommes à la moitié de la fiction. Alors votre avis ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Livia

**LE GLADIATEUR ET LA PRINCESSE**

 **Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 7 : Livia**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *****************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Un jour, Alicia rentrait du marché en compagnie de Crixus. On avait eu quelques minutes de répit par la Doctore, nous étions en train de nous désaltérer avec Spartacus. Je m'approchais d'Alicia.

« Al… princesse, je souhaiterais avoir une entrevue avec vous ? Demandai-je.  
\- Est- ce que tu as un soucis d'ordre financier ou familiale ? Pourtant il semblerait que tu ai gagné beaucoup argent avec tes derniers combats.  
\- Non princesse… je …  
\- Ne m'ennuie plus, je te convoquerais si j'ai besoin de toi dit-elle en partant.

Il y avait encore une soirée au ludus de Batiatus, la troisième de la semaine. On étaient figés comme des statuts, avec la cour romaine qui passait en nous admirant.

Un moment, je vis Livia la sœur d'Alicia s'approcher de mon ami, Spartacus et moi.  
« Vous deux, suivez-moi ordonna la princesse.

On obéit, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction d'Alicia, qui nous regardait partir, je ne vis aucune émotion dans son regard. C'était confirmé, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, j'étais un esclave parmi d'autre pour elle.

La princesse Alicia nous conduisit dans ses appartements.

« Je vous ordonne de vous occuper, tout les deux de moi. Varro je te veux devant et Spartacus derrière.

Spartacus lui enleva sa robe. Il caressa son dos et ses fesses pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Moi j'étais statufié, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
\- Varro, montre moi comment tu faisais jouir ma petite sœur. Non je t'ordonne de me faire jouir comme tu la faisais jouir elle.

Alicia s'en foutait de moi, elle n'était pas venu empêcher ce qui s'était passé. J'étais un esclave je devais obéir à ma domina de la soirée.

J'embrassais l'autre côté de son cou, pendant que je prenais entre la paume de mes mains ses seins et je titillais avec mes pouces ses tétons.

\- Continuez gémit-elle.

Je descendais mes lèvres vers ses tétons dressés pendant que mes mains carreraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Spartacus caressait son corps. Les mains de la princesse était autour de la nuque de mon ami.

Deux de mes doigts glissaient à l'intérieur de son intimité, je les bougeaient rapidement. Je la vis se cambrer.  
\- Han ! Plus ! Cria t-elle.

J'insérais un troisième doigts en elle, je continuais à bouger rapidement les doigts dans l'intimité de la princesse Livia.

\- Han ! Baisez-moi ! Cria la princesse.

Je la culbutais par devant, Spartacus par derrière. La princesse jouit. Puis je me retirais, tout comme mon ami.

Je vis la princesse tourner la tête.  
« Petite sœur que fais-tu là ? Tu voulais peut-être passer du temps, toi aussi avec Varro et Spartacus.  
Je tournais la tête, je vis Alicia qui me regardait en essayant de retenir ses larmes, elle courut vers ses appartements. J'aurais voulu la rejoindre mais notre secret aurait été dévoilé.  
\- Allez la rejoindre et occupez-vous d'elle dit la princesse Livia.

On remit le tissu autour de notre taille et dès que je franchis la porte des appartements de la princesse Livia, je me mis à courir.

En arrivant dans les appartement de mon amour, je la vis au sol, tremblante, j'entendis les sanglots. Je m'agenouillais et je l'enlaçais.

« Pardon de m'être comporté comme un idiot ces derniers temps, de t'avoir comparé à tous ses romains. Mais je suis jaloux, je l'avais toujours été mais je le suis encore plus avec toi. Je profiterais de chaque instant passer avec toi jusqu'à mon départ dis-je.  
\- Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.  
\- Tu sais entre Crixus et moi, il s'est rien passé, je voulais juste te donner une leçon dit ma compagne.  
\- Je sais. » ****

 **POV Alicia**

Je ne supportais d'être entre ses murs, de l'observer à travers les fenêtres de ma chambre.

« Princesse, vous devez manger, vous aller tomber malade dit Mira.  
\- Est-ce qu'être à mon service est une chose affreuse pour toi ? Es-ce que je ressemble à tous ses domina et dominus ? Tu sais si je pouvais, j'abolirais l'esclavage.

\- Mais vous êtes princesse.  
\- Rome, reste une république, c'est le Sénat qui a le pouvoir, nous on a plus un devoir de représentation, même si mon père en tant que roi à une place au Sénat.

\- Princesse, j'ai eu beaucoup de domina et dominus et vous êtes la seule qui se préoccupe réellement du bien être de ses esclaves. Vous êtes une bonne personne grâce à vous j'ai évité d'être violée, Spartacus a évité les coups de fouets. Crixus est resté ici auprès de Naevia et grâce à vous, il peuvent vivre leur histoire. Ne faites pas attention au paroles de Varro, il voulait juste vous blesser, car il est en colère, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
\- Merci de ta sincérité, Mira. Va chercher Crixus, je veux aller faire un tour sur le marché de Capoue. »

« Ce soir, je vous propose de nouveau un combat de gladiateur. Princesses, je vous laisse choisir chacun un gladiateur qui doit s'affronter dit le dominus.  
\- Petite sœur, je te laisse choisir dit ma sœur.  
\- Tu ne veux pas revendiquer le droit de l'aîné.  
\- Non vas-y.  
\- Je choisis un grand gladiateur et un garde du corps remplissant parfaitement son devoir, Crixus dis-je.  
\- Moi, je choisis un homme romain, qui avait tes faveur encore, il y a quelques temps, Varro dit ma sœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper en entendant son nom.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat. Les épées s'entrechoquaient pendant une ou deux minutes, aucun ne prit le dessus. Puis Crixus toucha Varro au flanc et lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez.

Je me tenais fermement au siège, les jambes tremblantes. J'avais peur pour Varro, même si je savais que ce combat n'était pas mortel.

Varro repartit en combat, il réussit aussi à blesser son adversaire. Mais Crixus plus fort, réussit à le faire tomber, il le bloqua avec son pied et mit sa lame sous sa gorge.

« L'ancien champion de Capoue, nous a montré encore ses prodigieux talents ce soir mais Varro reste un adversaire redoutable dit Batiatus.  
\- J'ai perdu petite sœur. Mais Varro va se faire pardonner cet affront dit Livia en se levant. »

Je la vis se diriger vers Varro et Spartacus, les deux hommes la suivirent. Le gladiateur romain se retourna et me regarda, je refusais de lui montrer que cela me faisait mal, je pris mon regard de princesse, impassible.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je ne supportais pas les images que me renvoyait mon cerveau. Varro caressant, embrassant le corps de ma sœur aînée. 

« Excusez-moi, Quintus et Lucretia, je me sens fatiguer, je vais aller dormir.  
\- Bien sûr princesse, bonne nuit à demain dirent le couple. »

Mira me suivit comme mon ombre.  
« Princesse, on ne va pas vers vos appartements mais ceux de votre sœur dit l'esclave.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Vous allez vous faire souffrir princesse.  
\- Je dois arrêter ça dis-je.

Je rentrais dans les appartements de Livia.

\- Princesse Alicia, la domina refuse qu'on la dérange lorsqu'elle est occupé avec un esclave dit l'esclave personnelle de ma sœur.  
\- Je suis sa sœur !

J'ouvris la porte et je restais figer sur place, aucun son ne sortait de mes lèvres. Ma sœur étaient entrain de se faire baiser par les deux esclaves, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de Varro.

Soudain ma sœur me vit.

« Petite sœur que fais-tu là ? Tu voulais peut-être passer du temps, toi aussi avec Varro et Spartacus.

Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de Varro, je me sentais trahis par lui, j'étais en colère, mais aussi tellement triste, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je refusais que ma sœur et lui me voit comme ça donc je courrais me réfugier dans mes appartements.

Après que Varro m'ait consoler, j'ordonnais à Mira d'aller nous chercher à manger. Je vis Spartacus admirer mon jeux d'échec. 

« Vous savez jouer Spartacus ? Demandai-je.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors faisons une partie. Et toi, Varro ?

\- Non Varro, préfère les jeux de voyous, comme les dés où on pari de l'argent taquina Spartacus.  
\- Ouais mais j'ai arrêté de jouer. »

Mira revient avec le repas.

\- Reste, Mira. Tu sais jouer aux échecs Mira ?  
\- Oui les enfants de mon ancien dominus m'ont apprits.  
\- Je suis le seul à ne pas savoir jouer dit Varro.  
\- Je vais t'apprendre. »

On passa une agréable soirée tous ensemble, j'étais entre les jambes de mon amant. On aurait dit plus une soirée entre amis qu'une domina avec des esclaves.

************************************************************

 **Et voilà, Varro et Alicia se sont réconcilés . Chapitre le plus court de la fiction . Alors votre avis ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour Aurélia.**

 **Au mois de mars, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier, car j'ai une amie qui va loger chez moi , pendant deux semaines, donc moins le temps d'écrire**


	8. Chapter 8 : Aurélia

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 8 : Aurélia**

 **Message auteur : Chapitre un peu particulier, il y a que deux POV, celui d'Alicia et Aurélia . J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes restantes, ma bêta ne pas corrigé en ce moment .**

 **Message 3 : Chapitre court, je vous laisse à votre lecture .**

 ***************************************************************************

 **POV Alicia**

J'étais au marché avec Crixus et Varro . Je regardais différents bijoux tout en parlant avec mes esclaves .  
« Crixus, tu dois être content, tu vas bientôt retrouver l'arène . C'est mieux qu'être à mon service dis-je .  
\- Princesse j'apprécie d'être à votre service mais en effet, je suis un gladiateur, ma place est dans une arène .  
\- Et toi Varro …

Je vis que mon esclave n'était plus à mes côtés , je me retournais , je le vis parler avec une femme un peu plus âgée que moi . Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon avec des boucles blondes. L'enfant ressemblait à Varro .

\- Qui est cette femme ? Demandai-je au Gaulois .

\- Aurélia, la femme de Varro, princesse .

Je pense que si on m'avait planté un poignard dans le cœur, cela n'aurait pas été plus douloureux . J'avais devant moi, la femme de Varro, la mère de son fils . Ils venaient du même monde, quand Varro quitterait le ludus, il reprendrait sa vie à ses côtés .

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

« Mira, je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Je veux que tu retrouves, la femme de Varro, Aurélia et son fils Janus et que tu les emmènes ici .  
\- Bien princesse . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

On frappa à la porte .

 __« Entrez  
\- Princesse, j'ai trouvé, la femme de Varro et son fils dit mon esclave en rentrant dans ma chambre.  
\- Où sont-ils ?  
\- Dans votre salon .  
\- Bien allons -y

Je rentrais dans mon salon . La femme se prosterna .  
\- Relevez-vous Aurélia . Bonjour dis-je  
\- Bonjour princesse .  
Je m'accroupis au niveau de Janus .  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alicia et toi ?  
\- Ja...nus dit le petit en souriant .

Cette blondeur, ces yeux bleus, ce sourire c'était un mini Varro .

Je me relevais .

\- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé à quelque chose à Varro ? Dit Aurélia inquiète  
\- Non, je voulais juste vous réunir… car Varro est … mon garde du corps . J'essaye de réunir ou que mes esclaves puissent voir leur famille me justifiais-je .

Je ne voulais pas que cette femme sache ma véritable relation avec son époux . Toute façon je ne lui aurais pas dit la stricte vérité, que nous étions amants, mais j'aurais put lui dire qu'il était mon esclave sexuel . Mais je refusais car ce serait blesser cette femme et dénigrer Varro et ce qu'il représente pour moi .

Mira arriva accompagnée de Varro . Aurélia et Janus étaient derrière moi  
« Ali… commença Varro.  
Il s'approcha de moi à grande enjambée, avec son beau sourire qui me faisait fondre et prêt à m'enlacer .  
\- Varro, j'ai une surprise pour toi dis-je en posant ma main sur son torse pour l'arrêter .

Je me décalais et Varro vit sa femme et son fils . Il me regarda surpris mais je ne vis pas du bonheur dans ses yeux mais de la colère .

\- J'ai faits ça pour te remercier de tous tes services . Profite de ta famille. Vous avez l'après-midi pour être ensemble, je vous laisse mes appartements .  
\- Merci princesse dit Aurélia .

\- Oui, merci princesse ...dit Varro .  
Je vis qu'il se retenait de me dire quelque chose .  
\- Mira fait tout pour qu'ils soient à l'aise .  
\- Bien princesse dit Mira . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je retournais à mes appartements, j'avais chargé Mira de dire à Varro et sa femme qu'il était temps de se dire au revoir . Je ne pouvais pas y assister, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Quand j'arrivais à mes appartements, Varro est toujours là .

« Que fais-tu là Varro ? Pourquoi tu n'ai pas rentré dans tes quartiers ?  
\- Il faut qu'on parle dit-il froidement .  
\- Pourquoi tu as cette attitude dis-je sèchement.  
\- Mira, tu peux nous laisser dit Varro .  
\- Maintenant, tu donnes des ordres à mon esclave ! Mira laisse nous .

Mira partit .

\- Alicia …

\- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, si j'ai faits venir ta femme et ton fils, c'était pour te faire plaisir . Je pensais que tu serais heureux de les voir .  
\- Je me suis senti plutôt piégé, comme si tu voulais qu'Aurélia et moi on se remettre ensemble . En plus tu lui as dit que j'étais ton garde du corps . Pourquoi ? Tu ne ressens aucune jalousie envers elle ? Bien sûr j'étais heureux de voir Janus .  
\- Tu veux savoir la vérité, quand je vous ai vu ensemble au marché, j'ai senti mon cœur souffrir d'une souffrance indescriptible . Aurélia vient de ton monde ,c'est ton épouse, la mère de ton fils, ton avenir . Moi je ne pourrais être jamais être ta femme, la mère de tes enfants . Tu sais bien qu'on a aucun avenir ensemble. Et me parle pas de fuite, je refuse . Je veux que tu te comportes en homme responsable et que tu retournes auprès d'elle, de ton fils et que tu t'occupes de cet enfant qui va naître comme si c'était le tient . Cette femme est amoureuse de toi et t'as attendu , elle ne vit que pour ton retour à ses côtés . Si je lui ai rien dit sur notre relation, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'accablé dis-je en pleurant .

Varro m'enlaça .

\- Je te promets de prendre mes responsabilité envers elle, notre fils. Mais je t'interdis de m'oblige à l'aimer car c'est plus le cas . Je lui ai dit que j'étais ton esclave sexuel et je lui ai fait croire que j'étais tombé amoureux de Mira . Je lui ai dit que je serai présent, que j'ai encore de l'affectation pour elle mais plus d'amour .  
\- Mira est au courant que tu es son amante rigolais-je »

On fit l'amour puis Varro retourna dans sa cellule .

 **POV Aurélia**

On frappa à la porte de ma maison. Mon cœur se serra à chaque fois j'avais peur que cela soit une personne du ludus qui vient m'annoncer la mort de mon mari . Je pris Janus dans mes bras et j'allais ouvrir la porte .

Je reconnus à sa tenue, une esclave du ludus .

« Varro gémis-je  
\- Bonjour, je suis Mira . L'esclave personnel de la princesse, Alicia .La princesse Alicia souhaite te voir .  
\- Est-ce que Varro était l'esclave de la princesse ? Il est mort ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te répondre . Veux-tu bien me suivre avec ton fils jusqu'au ludus de Batiatus .

On marcha à travers les rues de Capoue . J'interrogeais l'esclave mais elle resta muette . On arriva au ludus .Je regardais autour de moi c'était magnifique .  
\- Où se trouve le camp d'entraînement des gladiateurs ? Demandai-je .

\- De l'autre côté du ludus répondit Mira .

On monta plusieurs étages et on arriva dans un endroit fabuleux, c'était un salon gigantesque .

\- Attends-moi là je vais prévenir la princesse de ton arrivé . »

La princesse arriva, je me prosternais. Elle me dit de me relever. Puis elle se baissa et parla à Janus . La princesse ma rassura, Varro était bien vivant . Ma présence était dû fait de la princesse, pour récompenser ,Varro de ses loyaux services .

La princesse Alicia ordonna à son esclave d'aller chercher Varro . J'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade, tellement le bonheur était immense de le revoir .

Mon mari arriva,ce qui me vit me stupéfia, il ne se prosterna pas et il semblait heureux comme un homme amoureux de voir la princesse .

Je chassais cette idée grotesque de ma tête, Mira avait dû le dire que j'étais là avec Janus et son sourire était le bonheur de nous revoir .

Quand la princesse se décala, il fut surpris, mais je ne savais pas si mon mari éprouvait du bonheur ou pas de nous revoir .

La princesse et l'esclave partirent nous laissant seule tous les trois .

Je fis un pas vers Varro, mais mari fut plus rapide et il se pencha vers son fils .

« Janus, tu es grand maintenant dit Varro .  
\- J'ai deux ans dit Janus en montrant avec ses doigts  
\- Tu es grand .  
\- Tu veux bien que je te prenne dans mes bras et qu'on aille dans le fauteuil là-bas ?  
\- Oui dit Janus .

Varro prit notre fils dans ses bras et ils allèrent sur le fauteuil. Varro installa notre fils sur ses genoux .  
Je vis des larmes perlées au coins des yeux de mon époux  
\- Tu rentres quand avec maman et moi à la maison ? Demanda Janus .  
\- Bientôt .  
Je pris la main de mon mari qu'il retira .  
\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné ? .

\- Si , Aurélia mais je crois que je ne t'aime plus . Je suis prêt à me comporter comme un homme responsable et prendre soin de toi, de Janus et de l'enfant qui va naître . Mais je ne peux plus être un mari aimant  
-Est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux ?  
\- Oui… C'est Mira .  
Je savais qu'il mentait, quand Varro mentait, il y avait l'un de ses sourcils se relevait . Mais je m'en foutais, quand il reviendra auprès de moi, je lui ferais oublier cette femme .  
\- Je te la ferais oublié alors je t'aimerais pour deux jusqu'à que tu m'aimes de nouveau . Varro j'ai entendu des choses, concernant le ludus . Est-ce que tu es simplement garde du corps de la princesse ? J'ai entendu que les gladiateurs étaient obligés de faire des choses humiliantes avec des esclaves ou de satisfaire sexuellement leur dominus ou domina .  
\- En effet . Aurélia, je ne suis pas que le garde du corps de la princesse, je suis aussi son esclave sexuel .  
\- Je pensais que la princesse était différente et traitait bien ses esclaves .  
\- Elle traite bien ses esclaves . Elle a évité à Crixus de partir dans un autre ludus . Spartacus d'être battu car il avait défendu Mira face à un soldat .  
\- Et contrepartie elle vous oblige à coucher avec elle .C'est pour te remercier de tes faveurs que je suis là !  
\- Ali… la princesse est la meilleure personne que je connaisse . Elle me traite mieux que n'importe quel domina . Et j'étais consentant d'être son esclave sexuel .  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Non, c'est Mira je t'ai dit mais je la désire . »

Je venait de comprendre que Varro était amoureux de la princesse Alicia et cela semblait réciproque . Je ne dirais rien car sinon Varro ne retrouvera jamais sa liberté et me sera enlevé à jamais .

On s'adressa pas la parole pendant plusieurs heures

 **Voilà chapitre un peu particulier . Alors votre avis ?**

 **Dans le chapitre 9, Alicia et Varro vont vivre leur derniers moments avant le départ de Varro du ludus Il sera publié en avril .**

 **J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 9, je viens de terminé le chapitre 10 . Il me reste à écrire le chapitre 11, le dernier chapitre . Je ne sais pas encore s'il serai séparé en deux parties ou non .**


	9. Chapter 9 : Les derniers instants

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 9 : Les derniers instants**

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta ne pourra pas corrigé avant juin .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON DANS PRATIQUEMENT TOUS LE CHAPITRE !**

 ******************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

L'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui , je m'assis contre l'un des murs de l'arène d'entraînement . Je profitais de mes quelques minutes de solitude, avant d'aller me laver dans les douches communes des gladiateurs .

Dans un mois pile, je quitterai le ludus définitivement , pour redevenir un romain libre . Mon ami Spartacus ainsi que Duro et Agron, les deux germains, qui étaient devenu aussi des amis s'approchèrent de moi .

« Que se passe t-il , Varro , tu devrais heureux, dans un mois, tu quittes le ludus dit Spartacus .  
\- C'est bien ça le soucis . Je sais que je devrais pas dire ça, moi je vais retrouver ma liberté et vous vous allez rester ici . Mais je ne sais pas si je serai encore capable d'être un mari pour Aurélia, de faire semblant de l'aimer, alors que la femme que j'aime se trouve ici . Et aussi être encore capable d'être un père pour Janus et le nouvel enfant qui arrive . Je pensais quand je serai arrivé ici, je ramasserais assez argent pour payer mes dettes et puis je retrouvais ma vie auprès Aurélia et notre fils . Mais cette année m'a tellement changé et je ne peux pas retourné de l'autre côté de la barrière, en homme libre, en sachant que vous l'être pas . Je souhaiterais tellement faire tomber ce ludus et ces romains avouais-je

Je vis Spartacus et Agron échanger un regard .

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je  
\- Agron, Duro laissez-nous deux minutes, je dois parler à Varro dit Spartacus **  
-** Je t'écoute, Spartacus dis-je .  
\- Voilà , Agron, Duro, moi et quelques autres, nous souhaitons faire tomber le ludus et être des hommes libres chuchota mon ami .  
\- Comment ?  
J'ai peur pour Alicia.  
\- Batiatus m'a confié qu'il allait faire une démonstration privée, les plus grandes personnalité ,de Capoue dit Spartacus .  
\- Sans Crixus et les gaulois, nous n'avons aucune chance répondis-je.  
\- Je sais, je me charge de convaincre Crixus répondit mon meilleur ami .  
\- Je dois prévenir , Alicia .  
\- Non, Varro .  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Si tu lui dis, elle va prévenir les autres .

\- On peut lui faire confiance, tu sais qu'elle veut abolir l'esclavage . Elle peut même nous aider .  
\- C'est une princesse de Rome, elle ne trahira jamais les siens répondit Spartacus.

\- Tu veux la sacrifier ! Je refuse !  
\- Varro, baisse d'un ton, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien .  
Je pouvais avoir confiance en la parole de Spartacus . Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il lui arrive rien.  
\- Je te fais confiance, Spartacus .  
\- Varro, tu es avec nous ?  
\- Oui .  
\- Heureux que tu sois à mes côtés mon frère . » **  
** _  
Quelques heures plus tard_

Alicia me convia dans sa chambre, dans la soirée . J'attendis que Mira et les autres servantes quittent la chambre Alicia, pour lui sauter dessus tel un lion sur sa proie .

Je m'emparais de sa bouche a avec avidité, pendant que mes mains avait écarter les pans de sa robe et caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Puis je tombais à ses pieds et j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en continuant à les caresser, et je remontais, mes mains et mes lèvres vers son intimité. Je commençais à insérer deux doigts en elle, en léchant doucement son sexe . Mon amante se tenait fortement à mes cheveux.

« Varro , Varro gémit-elle

Je continuais à bouger mes doigts plus rapidement ainsi que ma langue .

\- Varro ! Varro Cria t-elle sans retenu, en se tenant tellement fort à mes cheveux que j'en avais mal, mais je m'en foutais .

Avant qu'elle jouisse, j'arrêtais et je remontais vers elle , en l'embrassant sauvagement .

\- Varro ?

Je lus quelques choses dans son regard, mais je ne savais si c'était de la peur ou autre chose .

\- Tu as peur ? Demandai-je .  
\- Non, jamais je n'aurais peur de toi . Je ne comprends juste pas.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me laisses être le dominus et toi l'esclave dis-je  
\- Vas y, Varro. Je te laisse être le dominus .  
\- Tu es sûr , si je vais trop loin …  
Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche .  
\- Je sais que tu n'iras jamais trop loin, j'ai une totale confiance en toi, Varro .

Je la portais , elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille . On reprit nos baisers .

Je la déposais sur le lit .

\- Je reviens Alicia, ne bouge pas .

Elle hocha la tête, en signe acquiescement.

Je cherchais dans ses appartements de quoi l'attacher, je trouvais sur un fauteuil, une étole et dans la salle de bain, des rubans pour mes cheveux .

Je reviens dans la chambre et je montais sur le lit . Je pris l'un de ses poignet et je l'attachais au barreau du lit .

\- Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je .  
\- Oui .  
Je fis de même avec autre poignet, puis je lui bandais les yeux .  
\- Alicia tu te sens comment ?  
\- Excité répondit-elle 

Je l'embrassai avec passion, pendant que je lui enlevais sa robe, que je jetais au sol .

Je pris quelques instants pour admirer, elle était une vraie déesse qui s'abandonnait à moi, un simple humain.

\- Varro ? Dit-elle inquiète ?  
\- Je suis là, mon amour. Je t'admirais, tu es tellement belle.  
\- Merci

Je commençais à sucer l'un de ses tétons, pendant que je caressais l'autre. Mon autre main descendait vers son intimité et frôlait celle-ci .  
\- Han Varro !

Ensuite je m'occupais de l'autre téton avec ma bouche, pendant ma main qui était sur sa poitrine, avait rejoint autre entre ses cuisses . Elle se tortillait sous mes caresses en gémissant mon nom .

Puis quand son téton fut assez dur, je parcourais son corps de baiser pendant que mes mains caressaient, ses cuisses et son intimité .  
\- Varro... Varro, s'il te plaît  
\- Je vais t'apprendre la patience, tu verras c'est encore meilleur .

Je continuais de baiser son corps de déesse , je remontais vers mon cou, tout en continuant de caresser son intimité. Alicia se cambrait de plus en plus, elle hurlait sans aucune pudeur .  
\- Varro ! Varro !

Je l'embrassai avec sauvagerie , pendant que mes doigts c'étaient faufiler dans son vagin. Mon amante écartait les jambes .Elle gémissait dans ma bouche .

\- C'est ça que tu veux dis-je  
j'introduisis mes doigts plus profondément en elle.  
\- Oui !  
J' enlevai immédiatement mes doigts, elle gémit de frustration.  
\- Varro dit-elle frustrer  
\- Sois patiente.

Je repris mes baisers sur son corps qu'ils furent vite remplacés, par ma langue,plus précisément le bout de ma langue.  
\- Humm, Varro !  
Puis j'insérais deux doigts en elle, tout en léchant son sexe  
Varro, oui ,continue !

Je continuais mon exploration de mon mont venus en ralentissant ou en accélérant, mes doigts, , en faisant tournoyer ma langue.

Je sentis Alicia était au bord de l'orgasme, mais je retardais le moment fatidique.

\- Varro je t'en supplie …

Je pliais mes doigts en elle, tout en mordillant son petit bouton

\- Ah !Varro !  
\- Je n'ai pas finis de te faire jouir, mon amour dis-je

J'enlevais le bout de tissu entourant ma taille, mon sexe était dressé et douloureux sous l'effet de l'érection, je n'attendis pas que mon amante récupère de son premier orgasme, je la pénétrais avec brutalité  
\- Han! Grognais-je

Je n'arrêtais pas de me pilonner avec force, je sentis les prémices de mon orgasme et du siens. Après quelques va-et-vient, nous jouissons dans une parfaite harmonie.

\- Je vais encore te faire jouir, Alicia,tu es prête ?  
\- Oui dit-elle.

Je détachais ses poignets, mais je lui laissais le bandeau.

\- Alicia, allonge-toi sur le ventre ordonnais-je  
Elle obeit, je me mis derrière elle

j'embrassais son dos pendant que mes mains caressaient ses fesses.

\- Varro gémit-elle.

Puis j'embrassais, la cambrure de ses reins, ses se tenait au draps.  
\- Varro ! Varro ! Dit-elle en écartant les jambes.

Je continuais encore quelques minutes, puis je la soulevais par la taille et la positionna sur mon sexe en érection, mes cuisses l'entourant. Mon bras entourant sa taille.

Je commençais des mouvement de reins lents, elle suivait le mouvement avec son bassin pendant que j'embrassais son épaule et que mon autre main s'était glissé entre ses cuisses, trois doigts en elle qui bougeaient lentement.

\- Varro…  
\- Alicia …

Le plaisir montait inexorablement en nous, en moi, j'accélérais mes coups de butoirs, ainsi que mes doigts en elle

\- Varro !

Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Notre baiser était tellement fougeux, que je lui mordis la lèvre

On jouit en même temps.  
\- Ah !  
\- Varro !

On reprit notre souffle. Je me retirais d'elle et je l'enlaçais, elle posais sa tête sur mon torse. Je sentis sa respiration ralentir signe qu'elle s'était endormi . 

Je la regardais dormir, si j'avais été aussi violent ce soir, c'est parce je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais aussi parce que je devais taire notre projets évasions à Spartacus, Agron, Duro, moi et tous les autres .

Je finis par la quitter et retourner auprès des autres . 

**POV Alicia  
** _ **  
**_ _Quelques jours plus tard_

Varro et moi, nous avions encore fait l'amour, nous faisons l'amour une fois par jour, depuis plus  
d' une semaine, même parfois plusieurs fois.

J'étais blottis dans ses bras, mon amoureux caressa mon ventre .

« J'aimerais tellement que tu sois enceinte dit Varro .  
\- Cet enfant serait un bâtard, il serait humilié répondis-je.  
\- Tu serais seule à savoir. Toute façon le prince est blond aussi, donc personne ne en serais en plus . En plus , tu pars dans quelques jours le rejoindre, donc personne ne serai quand cet enfant aurait été conçu .  
\- Je ne veux pas penser à mon départ, cela voudrait dire que tu ne seras plus ici non plus .  
\- Avec cet enfant, tu garderais une partie de moi .  
\- Mais toi tu ne le verrais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais lui parler de quel homme merveilleux et courageux est son père.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est idiot .  
\- Non c'était une belle idée .  
\- Quand pars tu exactement pour la Sicile ?  
\- Trois jours après ton départ du Ludus.  
\- Il y a pas possibilité que tu partes avant ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais toute façon je ne veux pas partir, avant que tu quittes le ludus .  
\- Si tu peux partir avant fais-le .  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Je me détachais de ses bras et le regardais inquiète .  
\- Varro ?  
\- Je préférais que tu partes avant, ce serait moins difficile , pour moi.  
\- D'accord, je vais voir si je peux avancer mon départ. »

Varro retourna dans sa cellule .

 **POV Varro**

Je venais de quitter Alicia , je marchais à travers les couloirs du ludus . J'avais trouvé une façon qu'Alicia soit éloigné de ludus, quand on attaquera celui-ci , sans trahir Spartacus et mes amis . 

**Voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé, alors votre avis ? On approche doucement de la fin, encore trois chapitres .**

 **Dans le prochain, Varro et Spartacus ainsi que les autres gladiateurs vont détruire le ludus. Chapitre qui sera fortement inspiré de l'épisode 13 saison 1 .**

 **Est-ce qu' Alicia aura quitté le ludus ? Est-ce que Varro ne trahira pas les gladiateurs, pour protéger Alicia ? Réponse dans le chapitre 10 . Exceptionnellement, je le publierais ce mois-ci aussi .**

 **Actuellement j'écris le chapitre 11 . Cette fiction aura 12 chapitres .**


	10. Chapter 10 : la trahison

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 10 : La trahison**

 **Message Auteur : Les personnages d'Alicia et Livia m'appartiennent ainsi que tous les personnages de cette fiction hors personnages présent dans la série « Spartacus ».**

 **Message 2 : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta peut pas corriger en ce moment**

 **Message auteur 3 : Je sais j'avais dis publication , week-end prochain, il se trouve que j'ai été très inspirée pour le chapitre 11, donc je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre 10 un peu spécial, un POV de Spartacus.**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **POV Spartacus**

Agron, Duro, Varro et moi, nous étions à une table un peu à l'écart.  
« Alors tu as réussi à convaincre, les Gaulois ? Demanda Duro .  
\- Non, ils ne suivront pas sans l'ordre de Crixus .  
\- Et comment tu comptes convaincre, Crixus ? Questionna Agron.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la femme qu'on aime, je vais lui faire comprendre que le seul moyen, de retrouver Naevia, c'est de retrouver la liberté dis-je .

Naevia avait été renvoyé par la domina, quand cette dernière avait découvert la relation amoureuse entre Crixus et Naevia . Même si le Gaulois était mon rival, je ne souhaitais à aucun homme d'être confronté à la souffrance de la perte de la femme qu'on aime . J'avais demandé à Varro d'interférer auprès de la princesse Alicia, pour sauver Naevia . Malheureusement elle n'avait pu rien faire, malgré son statut .

C'est le dominus ou la domina qui a le choix de vendre son esclave ou non, personne ne peut l'obliger à prendre une décision dans un sens ou un autre .

\- Comment tu penses approcher, Crixus, maintenant qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Varro.  
\- Vue effervescence au ludus, la grande soirée où seront présent tous les notables de Capoue, ne devrait pas tarder  
\- Je te rappelle que je pars du ludus dans quatre jours dit mon meilleur ami .  
\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouva libre avant . Je me vois pas me battre,sans toi à mes côtés ,Varro .J'essayerais de manœuvrer , auprès de Batiatus, pour qu'Agron ou toi me combattre. L'un de vous me blesseras, pas une blessure qui m'empêcherait de me battre pour la suite, mais assez pour être envoyé à l'infirmerie .  
\- D'accord dit Agron  
\- Et imaginons que tu convaincre, Crixus, comment on va pouvoir tous éliminer ces foutus romains dit Duro. »  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien une occasion répondis-je  
\- Les mecs, vous éliminez tous les romains que vous voulez, mais vous laissez les princesses en vie . Alicia ne me pardonnerait jamais la mort de sa sœur dit Varro.  
\- On ne touchera pas à ta précieuse princesse dit froidement Agron .

Varro se leva, Agron se leva , les deux hommes prêt à se battre. Je me mis entre les deux .  
\- Varro, Agron, Stop ! Hurlais-je

Mes deux amis se calmèrent .

Soudain, Mira apparut .

\- Varro, la princesse souhaite te voir dit l'esclave .  
Mon ami se leva , je le retiens le bras .  
\- Varro … dis-je .  
\- Je ne dirais rien . » ****

 **POV Varro**

Mira m'introduisit auprès d'Alicia . Elle fit signe aux autres esclaves de quitter les appartements, puis elle les quitta à son tour . Mira était « la première esclave », c'était esclave qui distribuait les tâches aux autres esclavages, formaient les nouvelles esclaves . L'esclave la plus proche de sa domina .

Quand toutes les esclaves furent partis, Alicia me sauta au cou et m'embrassa, je lui rendis son baiser.  
« Quelle est la raison de ta bonne humeur?Demandai-je  
\- J'ai trouvé une solution, pour Crixus et Naevia . Je sais où est Naevia, elle est en Sicile. J'ai réussi à convaincre le prince de Sicile dans une lettre, d'interférer auprès du ludus où est elle retenue . Elle devrait arriver, demain . Et pour Crixus, j'espère convaincre domina de me la vendre .  
\- Tu es vraiment, une femme géniale , tu essayes de faire de ton mieux, pour réunir deux esclaves dis-je tristement  
\- Et cela semble te rendre triste .  
Je tombe à ses genoux, me tenant aux pans de sa robe .  
\- Je ne te mérite pas, je ne suis pas pur comme toi .  
Elle me prit la main et elle me fit me relever .  
\- C'est faux, tu es l'homme le plus honnête ,courageux que je connaisse .  
Je sentis une boule se former au fond de ma gorge .  
\- Non, je ne suis pas aussi honnête, ni courageux, crois-moi répondis-je  
\- Varro …  
\- Est-ce que tu as pu avancer ton départ en Sicile ?  
\- Oui, je pars dans deux jours. D'ailleurs la soirée que Batiatus a organisée pour les personnes importantes de Capoue, est avancé à demain soir . Je ne sais pas qui va combattre Spartacus, mais j'ai entendu Lucretia et Batiatus avec ma sœur, parler d'une mise à mort . J'espère que ce n'ait pas toi dit-elle en pleurant .

J'embrassais ses larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mourrais pas ici, car une déesse, toi à poser son regard sur le pauvre humain que je suis . Les Dieux nous ont fait un cadeau et ils nous le reprendront pas aussi près du but .  
\- Parfois, les Dieux sont cruels, sans raison dit Alicia .

\- Je survivrai, je te promets .

Je l'embrassais et je la portais jusqu'au lit . Je l'allongeais et je mis à côté d'elle . On se regardait plusieurs minutes, sans bouger . Je voulais graver dans ma mémoire, chaque trait de son superbe visage .

Je voulais aussi graver dans ma tête, l'image de chaque courbe de son corps , donc je la débarrassais de sa robe et j'admirais son corps musclé, gracile,.

Mon amante mit ses mains sur son corps, pour se cacher . Je lui enlevais et j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses poignets .

\- Ne ta cache jamais de mon regard, tu es tellement superbe . J'espère que ce prince se rendra compte de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique, généreuse à ses côtés . Ne te cache jamais de lui, non plus . Tu me le promets ?  
\- Oui;Varro .

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur ses lèvres et je caressais son corps. Puis je descendis ma bouche vers son cou, tout en continuant à caresser chaque parcelle de son corps .  
« Varro gemit-elle

Ensuite je descendis mes lèvres vers sa poitrine que j'embrassais avec tendresse, dévotion, en continuant à sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau sous mes yeux .

Alicia se cambra sous mes baisers et mes caresses .

\- Varro !

La princesse me fit basculer, elle monta à califourchon sur moi, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches.

Elle commença par embrasser avec délicatesse, avant de passer sa langue sur mes lèvres, j'ouvris la boucher, le baiser fut passionnel , elle ondulait frénétiquement contre mon sexe. Je caressais ses fesses, ses reins qui ne fit augmenter les ondulations du bassin de ma compagne. Je pouvais sentir son vagin frotter contre le bout du tissus, entourant mes hanches. C'était tellement excitant, d'être séparé par un simple bout de tissus Je grognais de plaisir.

\- Alicia !

Elle caressait, embrassait mon corps avec une infime douceur, c'était tellement touchant, érotique. Je pouvais ressentir dans chacun de ses baisers, ses caresses, son amour, pour moi . Alors que moi j'allais la trahir. C'était trop émotion

Je la fis basculer et je l'embrassais avec brutalité, mes caresses toute à l'heure douce, étaient remplacées maintenant par des griffures sur son corps . Synonyme de ma souffrance.

\- Varro !

Ma bouche descendit le long de sa jugulaire,où je laissais une morsure pendant que j'introduisis un doigt en elle.  
 _  
«_ Humm Varro

J'introduisis un second doigt pendant que ma bouche était descendus vers ses seins et que je léchais ses tétons. Elle se cambra.

\- Varro!

Puis avec ma langue, je léchais chaque griffure .

\- Varro… Continue ! Varro...plus ...

J'introduis un troisième doigt et je les courbais tous les trois, en appuyant plus fort sur son clitoris.

\- Varro Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !

Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules et je m'introduisis en elle profondément, je bougeais lentement pour qu'elle s'habitue . Alicia avait les yeux fermés .

\- Alicia, regarde moi dis-je affectueusement .

Elle ouvrit les yeux et j'accélérais doucement. Son corps se soulevait à chaque coup de rein

\- Varro

Puis j'accélérais jusqu'à l'apothéose après notre orgasme, je m'écroulais sur elle, on reste comme ça plusieurs minutes .

Alicia rompit le silence .

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ,avant de retourner dans ta cellule ? Demanda la princesse.  
\- Oui, mais prends-le avec moi .  
\- Bien. »

Alicia ordonna à ses esclaves de nous faire couler un bain . Puis elle les congédia . On se lavait mutuellement, puis elle se blottit contre moi, on reste comme ça un moment .

Puis je mis fin à ce moment de grâce, pour retourner dans ma cellule .

 **POV Spartacus**

 _Au même moment dans le bureau de Batiatus_

 _«_ Spartacus, je viens t'annoncer, que la grande soirée de Capoue, pour fêter le triste départ de la princesse Alicia, aura lieu demain. Tu combattras, Varro , vu qu'il était le gladiateur préféré de la princesse, une sorte hommage .  
\- Ce sera une démonstration ?  
\- Pour te dire la vérité, ma femme Lucretia avait suggéré une mise à mort. Mais quand la princesse Livia a suggéré que ton adversaire serait Varro, elle a précisé que sa sœur ne supporterait pas la mort de ce dernier .  
\- En plus dans quatre jours, il retrouve sa liberté rétorquais-je .  
\- En effet, je suppose que ce départ t'attriste,sache que je partage ta peine , Varro était un valeureux gladiateur .  
\- En effet, mais je suis heureux pour lui qu'il retrouve sa femme et son fils .  
\- Oui, la famille c'est important .  
\- Nous pourrions offrir, une mise à mort , à Capoue, faites moi combattre Crixus . La mort de l'ancien Champion de Capoue, par le nouveau suggérais-je .  
\- C'est une excellente idée, je vais le suggérer à Lucretia et à la princesse Livia .  
\- Par contre faudrait que Crixus s'entraîne sinon il y aurait des suspicions de triches .  
\- Tu as raison, Spartacus .  
\- On se battra au ludus ?  
\- Non dans l'arène entrainement .  
\- Comment les personalités de Capoue vont nous voir ?  
\- Du balcon .  
\- J'aimerais vous demander une faveur,dominus .  
\- Bien sûr, laquelle ? »  
\- Pourrais-je avoir la compagnie d'une femme, ce soir ?  
\- Bien sûr ? Un nom en particulier ?  
\- Mira .  
\- Elle est l'esclave de la princesse Alicia, maintenant il faut que je lui demande son autorisation .  
\- Merci dominus. »

 _Le soir_

Mira fut conduite dans ma cellule, je la plaquais contre un mur et l'embrassai sauvagement, pour détourner l'intention du garde romain devant ma porte . Cela fonctionnait .

« Mira, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques choses, pour moi . J'ai besoin que tu ouvres les grilles, pour nous laisser entrer dans la maison de Batiatus dis-je

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour que je puisse tuer Batiatus de mes mains, lui qui est responsable de la mort de Sura . Et on retrouvera tous la liberté .  
\- Ta femme était exceptionnelle.  
\- C'était la soleil répondis-je .  
\- Fais-moi comme l'amour comme si c'était elle et je t'aiderais dit Mira . »

Je le soulevais et l'embrassais tendrement, depuis quand je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec une femme, depuis quand je ne m'étais pas montré tendre ?

 _Le lendemain matin_

 __Crixus arriva à l'entraînement , acclamé par les gladiateurs gaulois . Il s'entraîna contre Duro, moi je me battais contre Agron . On observait le combat entre le gaulois et le germain .

Duro réussit à peine à toucher Crixus alors que celui-ci était affaibli . Le germain se retrouva vite à terre . Agron allait intervenir . 

« Agron …  
\- Je le protégerais, Spartacus comme je l'ai fait depuis qu'on ai gosse ...Tiens voilà Varro, il devait être encore avec sa princesse . Tu n'a pas peur qu'il nous trahisse pour la sauver, elle .  
\- Varro, ne ferait jamais ça .  
\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si cette femme avait été Sura ?  
\- Non, Sura me l'aurait jamais pardonné . »

Agron partit, Varro s'approchait de moi, mais Barca fut plus rapide .

« Un combat, le champion de Capoue ?  
\- D'accord .

On échangea plusieurs coups épées, Barca était beaucoup plus fort, mais j'étais plus rapide . Je réussis à le mettre à terre . J'avais mon épée sous sa gorge .

\- Les gars m'ont parlé de ton projet . Tu peux compter sur moi.  
\- Pourquoi, alors que tu me détestes ?  
\- C'est vrai . Mais je sais que le dominus m'accordera jamais ma liberté à moi et Pietros et je veux une vie heureuse et au calme avec lui .

\- On devra se battre pour l'avoir, mais on l'aura, je te le promets .  
Il se releva

\- Parfait . Maintenant il faut convaincre, Crixus dit Barca .  
\- Je vais de ce pas . »

Crixus était assis sur un banc, entrain de se désaltérer. Je m'assis à côté de lui .

« Crixus …  
\- L'un de mes hommes, m'a parlé de ton plan de fuir .  
\- C'est vrai . Tu ne veux pas libérer Naevia ? Varro m'a dit qu'elle serait en Sicile.  
\- La princesse va tout faire, pour me racheter et m'emmener en Sicile . Bizarrement j'ai confiance en cette romaine.  
\- Même si c'est intention son bonne, tu sais très bien que la domina ne te laissera jamais partir d'ici avec la princesse .  
\- Eh bien, je gagnerais ma liberté dans l'arène comme Gannicus.  
\- J'ai entendu parlé de lui . Batiatus préféra te tuer que te donner ta liberté. Il l'a refusé à Barca. Batiatus ne donnera jamais sa liberté à aucun d'entre nous, nous devons la prendre  
\- Si je perds contre toi, ce soir Tu feras tout pour retrouvé Naevia dit Crixus .  
\- Je te le promets et toi tue Batiatus, pour venger la mort de Sura, si je meurs .  
\- Promis . Dans une autre vie, on aurait, pu être frère mais pas dans celle-là . » _ **  
**_ **  
POV Alicia**

Le soir, j'étais au premier rang, ma sœur à gauche, Batiatus à ma droite, son épouse , Lucretia à sa droite à lui . Puis derrière nous, toutes les personnes importantes de Capoue .

Tous les gladiateurs étaient assis dans l'arène. Varro et Spartacus étaient en train de rire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer mon amant, malgré la vie dure de gladiateur, il avait toujours le sourire.

Varro tourna la tête dans ma direction, on se regarda quelques secondes. Je crus voir Spartacus lui donner un coup de coude, l'homme que j'aime détourna la tête .

Batiatus prit la parole

« Gens de Capoue, je vous ai invité, pour célébrer le départ triste, de la princesse Alicia, qui nous manquera beaucoup à ma femme et à moi . Ce fut un bonheur de vous recevoir dans ma demeure . J'espère que votre séjour ici, à été agréable pour vous,aussi princesse .  
\- Beaucoup, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité à vous et votre femme Batiatus mentis-je .  
\- Nous vous offrons un combat digne de vous, princesse, Crixus, l'ancien champion de Capoue contre Spartacus, le nouveau champion de Capoue, une mise à mort princesse .

Je fus soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas Varro qui combattait contre Spartacus, surtout une mise à mort .  
\- Je refuse une mise à mort .  
\- Ne l'écoutez pas, ma sœur est un être fragile dit Livia. »

J'allais assister impuissante à la mort de l'un de ses deux hommes .

Crixus avait une épée et un bouclier , Spartacus deux épées . Ils échangèrent plusieurs coup épées, Spartacus donna un coup de pied au Gaulois qui tomba au sol .

Spartacus donna des coups épées, mais il furent arrêter par le bouclier de Crixus . L'amant de Naevia se retourna pour essayer de toucher le Thrace, mais il ne réussit pas .

Les deux hommes continuèrent à se battre , le nouveau Champion de Capoue fit tomber l'ancien Champion de Capoue .

Crixus réussit à désarmer Spartacus de l'une de ses deux épées . Mais Spartacus gardait l'avantage, Crixus faiblissait de plus en plus .

Le Gaulois tomba et roula jusqu'au son bouclier qu'il attrapa . Je crus voir Crixus taper sur son bouclier, Spartacus courir et sauter…

L'instant d'après, ma sœur m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dans la maison . J'entendis des cris, je vis pleins de corps tomber, du sang partout.

Soudain un soldat romain tomba à nos pieds . J'attrapais son épée au sol, on se mit à courir ma sœur, moi et d'autres notables. On s'enferma dans une pièce, mais un gladiateur réussit à ouvrir la porte .

Je tenais l'épée comme j'avais vu le faire de nombreuses fois, Varro, mais l'objet était très lourd pour moi et il penchait . Le gladiateur s'approchait dangereusement de moi, il voulu me toucher avec son épées, mais nos épées entrechoquaient. L'homme donna plusieurs coups et il me toucha à l'épaule . Il me fit tomber en me donnant un coups de pied. L'esclave allait me tuer.

Soudain, son sang m'éclaboussa le visage et l'homme tombait à côté de moi . Je levais les yeux et je vis que c'était Varro .

Je pris conscience de l'atrocité de ce qui venait de se passer, mon amant m'avait trahit . Il voulu m'aider à me relever .

« Esclave, ne me touche pas ! Hurlais-je  
Varro arrêta son geste en m'entendant prononcer ces mots .  
\- Varro, Batiatus est mort, on s'en va ordre de Spartacus dit Pietros ».

Ils partirent .

On resta prostrés plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, dans cet endroit . Mon père et son armée sont venu nous chercher .

On rentra à Rome, quand je retrouvais mes appartements, je laissais mes larmes coulées .

***********************************************************************  
 **Voilà Varro a trahi Alicia . Pourra t-elle lui pardonné ? Réponse dans dans les deux derniers chapitre de cette fiction .**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Chapitre fortement inspirée de l'épisode 13 saison 1 de la série .**

 **Je publierais le mois prochain, les deux derniers chapitres, 11 et 12 . Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le 11 .  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : les retrouvailles

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review . Mais les personnages Alicia et Livia m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 11 : Les retrouvailles**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ************************************************************************************

 **POV Varro**

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que nous avions détruit le ludus . Aujourd'hui nous avions trouvé refuge dans une bâtisse abandonnée, hors de Capoue .

Spartacus s'était donné pour mission de libérer tous les esclaves de l'empire de Rome . Le nombre d'esclaves libres grandit chaque jour.

Parmi eux, Nasir, l'un des premiers esclaves qu'on a sauvés . Il a essayé de tuer Spartacus, alors que celui-ci dormait avec Mira . Mon ami lui accordait sa clémence. Ni moi, ni Crixus, ni Agron ne comprirent cette décision, pour une fois que ces deux-là étaient d'accord .

Aujourd'hui, personne ne regrette la décision de Spartacus, Nasir est l'un des plus valeureux soldats et il entraîne les nouvelles recrues avec moi .

Agron doit être heureux que Spartacus ne l'ait pas écouté au sujet de Nasir, car aujourd'hui Nasir et Agron vivent une belle histoire amour .

Depuis peu, on compte aussi des anciens esclaves germains, qui obéissent à Agron. Ce sont des personnes brusques, aimant faire la fête mais loyales .

Crixus commande les Gaulois et Agron, les Germains certes, mais les deux hommes obéissent à notre nouveau leader, Spartacus. Crixus, Agron et moi, nous sommes ces généraux .

Enfin comme Spartacus avait promis à Crixus, au ludus, le Gaulois a retrouvé la femme qui l'aime, Naevia . Même si la jeune femme a eu du mal à se remettre de son traumatisme dans les mines dont on l'a libéré. Elle nous avait dit qu'on lui avait jamais parlé d'un départ en Sicile, le prince n'avait pas dû réussir .

Aujourd'hui elle fait partie de nos meilleures guerrières au même titre que Saxa, une germaine et Mira .

Aujourd'hui, je me lève comme tous les matins, avec une femme, une inconnue dans mon lit, que j'ai baisé une bonne partie de la nuit . Pendant ces quelques heures, j'oublie la douleur de l'absence d'Alicia et de ces derniers mots si durs : « Esclave, ne me touche pas ! »

En sortant de ma chambre, je tombais sur Aurélia .  
« Varro, pourquoi tu fais ça, coucher avec toutes ses femmes ? Pleura Aurélia.  
\- Cela ne te regarde plus.

\- Je peux les remplacer, fais-moi ce que tu leur fais à elle supplia mon ex-épouse.  
\- Tu ne seras jamais elle , Aurélia !  
\- La princesse Alicia, c'est elle dont tu parles ?!  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, elle me pardonnera jamais dis-je en touchant le bracelet qu'elle m'a offert .  
\- Je l'ai su, le jour où je suis venue te voir avec Janus au ludus .  
\- Ta place devrait être auprès de notre fils et pas ici. Tu as toujours été une romaine libre, toi, ce n'est pas ton combat .  
\- Non, mon combat c'est de ramener son père auprès de Janus, mon mari auprès de moi .  
\- Cela n'arriva jamais Aurélia . Je reviendrais un jour auprès de Janus, mais pas de toi . »

Puis je partis rejoindre Spartacus, Agron et Crixus, pour une réunion .

 **POV Alicia**

Me revoilà de nouveau à Capoue, ordre de mon père . Livia était restée à Rome gérer les affaires de mon père . Mon père, l'empereur de Rome, Romulus et Sénateur de Rome avait été envoyé pour traquer Spartacus et les autres esclaves après les nombreuses défaites de Glaber .

Quand j'étais à Rome, j'avais trouvé sur les marchés, un esclave qui ressemblait à Varro, il était germain et s'appelait Rixus . Je l'avais emmené avec moi à Capoue.

Je l'avais convié dans mes appartements .

« Rixus, baise-moi ordonnais-je

L'esclave s'approcha de moi et tomba à mes pieds . Il embrassa mes pied, remonta le loin de mes cuisses . Je fermais les yeux et j'imaginais Varro à sa place

\- Varro gémis-je

Puis l'esclave lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses, je me tenais fortement ses cheveux et j'écartais les cuisses

\- Varro !

Puis,il remontais ma bouche vers son ventre qu'il embrassa et remontait le long de mon corps jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine . Puis il suça mes tétons .

\- Varro continue .

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, pour affronter la réalité. Je voulais imaginer Varro à la place de Rixus, j'en avais besoin.

\- Je veux sentir tes lèvres sur mon sexe ordonnais-je

Il lécha doucement mon intimité, je gémissais en écartant les cuisses . Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon clitoris.

\- Varro ! Criais-je

L'esclave continua . J'ouvris les yeux et j'affrontais la vérité . Je ne voulais pas de lui en moi . Je le repoussais

-Princesse j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Dégage et dis au palefrenier de préparer mon cheval ! Ordonnais-je  
\- Bien princesse . »

Il quitta mes appartements et je me mis à pleurer . Je touchais le collier que Varro m'avait offert . Depuis qu'il m'avait trahi, je le portais. C'est étrange comme attitude, mais il me rappelait aussi les merveilleux moment que j'avais passé avec l'esclave romain .

Le prince de Sicile avait rompu nos fiançailles après l'attaque des ludus, car une rumeur circulait à Capoue que j'entretenais une liaison avec un esclave et que je les avais aidé .

Je marchais à travers ma chambre, je caressais mon ventre. Un enfant grandissait chaque jour en moi, pour l'instant cela ne se voyait pas, mais que ferais-je quand cela se verrais-je ?

J'allais tous les jours faire du cheval, pour oublier Varro, mais aussi provoqué une fausse couche . J'aimais autant cet enfant que je le détestais, le même sentiment ambivalent que me faisait ressentir son père .

\- Oriana ! Hurlais-je .  
\- Oui princesse dit l'esclave apeurée .

Depuis la trahison de Mira également, je ne montrais plus aucune compassion envers mes esclaves .  
\- Fais-moi coulée et un bain, ensuite tu m'aideras à m'habiller pour que j'aille faire du cheval.

\- Bien princesse. »

Je me prélassais dans mon bain et des nouveaux des souvenirs de Varro et moi, dans un bain me revenait en mémoire . Je ne supportais plus l'idée de penser à lui .

Le cheval était le seul moment où je ne pensais pas à lui .

Après m'être préparé pour aller faire de l 'équitation, je partis dans la forêt de Capoue, accompagné de deux soldats romain appartenant à la garde de mon père .

Je galopais à travers la forêt de Capoue suivi tant bien que mal, par les soldats . Soudain un attroupement d'homme musclé et blond,parmi eux, une belle femme blonde, avec des épées pas toutes jeunes , nous encerclaient .

« Je n'ai rien à manger, ni d'argent sur moi dis-je .  
Les deux soldats romains étaient descendus de cheval et s'étaient mis devant le mien, pour me protéger .  
\- Vous êtes la princesse de Rome ? Demanda la femme avec un fort accent allemand.  
-Ich bin keine Fürstin von Rom(1)  
-Sie belügen. Man hat Sie des ludus gehen sehen und weiß man, daß Fürstin von Rom ein zurückgekehrt ist. Ich vermute, daß Sie die Fürstin Alicia sind, Mira und Varro, Sie beschreibt man, über Sie sprechend (2)  
-Ich bin diese Frau nicht(3)  
-Welche Bedeutung, Ihr reicher Vater wirst Sie wiederbekommen wollen (4)»

Pendant notre discussion, les deux soldats s'étaient battu vaillement , mais il savaient été tués. Deux hommes me firent descendre de cheval, je me débattais , mais ils réussissent . La femme me banda les yeux .

Pendant un moment, je n'entendais que leurs conversations , la femme s'appelait Saxa, l'un des hommes, Lugo . Ainsi que les bruits des pas de chevaux qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux et les différents bruits de la nature .

Soudain, j'entendis pas seulement les voix de mes ravisseurs, mais une multitude de voix, des cris d'enfants, une odeur de nourriture .

 **POV Spartacus**

Saxa débarqua sous la tente où se passaient les réunions .  
« Venez voir les gars ce qu'on a trouvé en chassant dit la germaine toute excitée .  
Je pensais à une grosse prise style un cerf , où alors une prise de guerre, en volant des armes .

Je fus suivi par Agron, Crixus et Varro . Que ne fut pas surprise en découvrant que Saxa et les germains avaient fait une prisonnière et n'importe laquelle : la princesse Alicia

\- Pourquoi, tu as capturé, la princesse ? Ramène là où tu l'as trouvé ? Ordonnais-je  
\- On aurait un moyen de pression contre son père répondit Saxa .  
La princesse se mit à éclater de rire . Saxa l'attrapa par les cheveux .  
\- Warum lachst du, arme Idiotin wirst du hier sterben? Dieser Miststück spricht deutsch dit Saxa (5)  
-Sie sind sich Fürstin zu betrügen, ich habe keinen Wert, eben meine große Schwester wird herrschen (6)  
-Also wirst du sterben dit Saxa (7)  
\- Que disent-elles Agron ? Demandai-je .  
Saxa a dit que la princesse parlait allemand et était une idiote . La princesse a rétorqué, qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur, vu que la princesse régnante est sa sœur aînée . Saxa l'a menacé de mort traduisit Agron .  
\- On ne tuera personne Saxa, ramène là où tu l'as trouvé dis-je  
\- On ne peut pas, ils savent qu'on est toujours à Capoue ,maintenant . Et si elle leur donne quelques informations, sur la durée du trajet, le sol, je sais pas dit Crixus .  
\- Le gaulois a raison dit le chef germain  
\- Vous voulez que je la tue ?  
\- Spartacus, non en faisons notre prisonnière dit Varro .  
\- Varro, a raison , sous une étroite surveillance . Je n'ai pas oublié ce que la princesse a fait pour moi et toi Spartacus . Je veux tuer des centaines de Romains mais pas elle répondit le chef Gaulois .  
\- Bien emmenez-là. Nasir, Mira, vous serez en charge de sa surveillance ordonnais-je  
\- Nasir entraine les nouvelles recrues dit Agron .  
\- Saxa le remplacera »

Nasir et Mira emmenènt la princesse , dans une tente un peux excentré du campement, pour éviter qu'on s'en prenne à elle . Je vis Varro suivre du regard la princesse .  
« Varro, tiens toi loin d'elle dis-je  
\- Bien dit mon ami . »

 **POV Livia**

 _1 mois plus tard_

J'étais revenue à Capoue, suite à l' enlèvement de ma sœur , il y a mois . Aucune trace d'elle . Personne n'avait demandé de rançon . Est- ce que c'était des brigands de passage, dont elle pouvait être loin d'ici ? Spartacus et ces animaux de Gladiateurs ?

Je me demandais à chaque seconde ce que ces hommes lui faisaient . Est ce qu'ils la violaient ? La battaient ? La privaient de nourritures ? De sommeil ? Étaient-elles leurs esclaves ?

Un jour mon père revient d'une battue pour retrouver ma sœur ? De la traque de Spartacus ?

\- Père,avez-vous retrouver , Alicia ? Avez-vous des indices où elle pourraient être ? Demandai-je  
\- Toujours aucune, mais la recherche de ta sœur n'est pas la priorité. C'est la traque de Spartacus et ses hommes . D'ailleurs, je pense que ta sœur est là-bas . Est- ce que c'est vrai, que ta sœur c'était entiché d'un esclave nommer Varro , quand elle était au ludus ?  
\- C'est vrai c'était son esclave mais …  
\- Des rumeurs circulent à Capoue, qu'ils auraient été son amant et qu'elle serait enceinte de lui . Elle serait partie le rejoindre dit mon père  
\- C'est faux ! C'était juste son esclave . Alicia n'était pas enceinte, elle me l'aurait dit. Ce sont que des ragots, la seule chose que savent faire les gens dis-je en pleurant .

 _-_ Arrête ton cinéma , Livia, comporte toi comme une princesse . »

Mon père partit . J'étais bien décidé à retrouver ma petite sœur . Je comptais y mettre toute mon énergie, toute ma fortune s'il le fallait .

 **POV Alicia**

Cela faisait déjà un mois , que j'étais prisonnière . Jusqu'à là j'étais attaché et enfermé . Je passais mes journées sur un matelas à même le sol . Je n'avais aucune notion du temps , s'il faisait jour, nuit . Mira ou Nasir m'apportaient mes repas . Je ne sortais que pour faire mes besoins et me laver au puits ou l'eau était glacée .

Depuis quelques jours, j'étais affecté au trie et découpages des fruits avec quelques femmes . Tout le monde avait une tâche défini ici . S'occuper des repas, de la chasse, des enfants, de laver les vêtements et bien sûr au combat .

Mira et Nasir me surveillaient toujours . Aujourd'hui je ne ressemblait plus à une princesse de Rome, j'avais une robe marron-beige , abîmes, troués . Mes cheveux étaient tous emmêlés .

Mira était avec moi, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas parti se battre .  
« Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je .

\- Oui dit-elle étonner que je demande la permission .

-Pourquoi, seulement toi et Nasir me surveillé et pas d'autres personnes du camp ?

\- Spartacus a confiance en nous et il a peur que les autres s'en prennent à toi, car tu es Romaine, tu viens du monde de leur anciens dominus et domina . Il sait que si cela arrivait, on pourrait te défendre .  
\- Il a besoin de moi vivante, où cas où s' il a besoin de moi , comme monnaie échange .  
\- Non, Spartacus et reconnaissant , il sait qu'il vous doit la vie . Tout comme Crixus et moi, nous n'avons pas oubliéce que vous avait fait pour nous . Et Spartacus sait aussi que Varro, ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose .  
\- Varro a retrouvé Aurélia non. Il s'est servi de moi .  
\- Aurélia est ici en effet pour récupérer Varro, mais lui ne veut plus d'elle . Varro vous aime et vous l'aimez aussi, sinon vous ne porteriez pas le collier qu'il vous a offert .

\- Si j'ai pu éprouver quelque chose à un moment, ce sentiment n'existe plus .  
Soudain dû au stress de parler de Varro, je fis un malaise Mira me retient . Elle me dit m'assoir  
\- Princesse ,vous allez bien ? Vous êtes enceinte de combien de mois ?  
\- Cela se voit ? Tu pourrais le faire disparaître ?  
\- Non cela ne se voit pas . Je refuse de faire ça .

\- Mira je suis sûr que tu l'as fais plusieurs fois, quand une esclave était enceinte .  
\- Oui, mais je refuse !  
\- Eh bien je le ferais seule, si tu veux pas m'aider .  
\- Si vous aviez dû le faire, vous l'auriez fait avant . C'est une partie de Varro et vous pouvez vous résoudre à le supprimer. »

Agron fit irruption, j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu notre conversation

« Spartacus, veut voir toutes les deux dit Agron .  
On le suivit sous la tente , où étaient présent Crixus et Varro aussi .  
«Princesse, j'espère qu'on vous traite bien . Dites-le moi si une personne vous fait du mal dit Spartacus .  
\- Je vous remercie , mais je ne pense pas que je suis ici, pour parler des mes conditions de détentions, donc aller droit au but dis-je .  
\- Je veux que vous appreniez à lire, écrire et compter à tous les enfants en âge d'aller à l'école ainsi qu'aux adultes.  
\- Et si je refuse dis-je

Agron me mit un couteau sous la gorge .  
\- Agron ! dit Spartacus  
Le germain se recula .  
\- Princesse, une rumeur circule sur votre compte , à Capoue, en disant que vous êtes enceinte d'un esclave. Si je vous libère aujourd'hui, les romains vérifierons si c'est vrai …  
\- C'est vrai, je l'ai entendu en parler avec Mira toute à l'heure dit Agron .  
Je vis Varro qui me fixaient en restant impassible, en tout cas ils essayaient, car son corps le trahissait . Mais à cette annonce, je lus la surprise sur son visage .  
\- Alicia, c'est vrai ? Demanda Varro  
\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom. Oui, mais je trouverais un moyen de faire disparaître, cette abomination de mon ventre .  
\- Princesse , je vous donne une chance d'être libre , de pouvoir aimer l'homme que vous souhaitiez , de ne plus être contrainte par votre statut, d'élever cet enfant. On sait très bien tous les deux, que si je vous livre à votre père , vous serez exilé loin d'ici, dans des conditions pire qu'ici . Vous vouliez abolir l'esclavage , je vous donne une chance de le faire dit Spartacus

Spartacus avait raison, il était ma seule chance, mon père me laisserait à la rue , sans rien s'il apprenait la vérité .

\- Bien , je le ferais . Vous êtes un meilleur leader que beaucoup de romains dis-je .  
\- Merci . »

Varro me rattrapa , quand je sortis de la tente avec Mira . Elle nous laissa seule .  
« Alicia … commença Varro .  
\- J'accoucherais élèverais cet enfant . J'accepte que tu fasses partie de sa vie, mais je ne te veux plus dans la mienne, Varro . »

Je partis rejoindre Mira . _  
_

 _(1) Je ne suis pas la princesse de Rome  
(2) Vous mentez , on vous a vu partir du ludus et on sait que l'une des princesse de Rome est revenu . Je suppose que vous êtes la princesse Alicia, Mira et Varro, vous on décrit en parlant de vous  
(3)Je ne suis pas cette femme .  
(4) Quel importance, votre père riche paieras, pour vous récupérez .  
(5)Pourquoi tu ris , pauvre idiote , tu vas mourir ici ? Cette salope parle allemand  
(6)Vous vous êtes tromper de princesse, je n'ai aucune valeur , c'est ma grande soeur qui va régner  
(7)Eh bien tu vas mourir _

**Désolé si il y a des fautes de traduction, je me suis aidez d'un traducteur . Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **J'ai écrit la moitié du dernier chapitre pour l'instant.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 : Un avenir ?

**Les personnages de « Spartacus » appartiennent à Steven S. Denight, Charles Knight et**

 **Aaron Lam. Je ne fais aucun profit financier sur cette fiction, juste des review .**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Varro/Alicia**

 **Chapitre 12 : Un avenir ?**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 **Message : Val (Guest) : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Agron / Nasir. Mais, non je n'ai pas prévu de fiction sur ce couple et je sais pas si je ferais une nouvelle fiction sur ce fandom.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Merci pour les 1000 vues ! Merci à DivergentPansycake46 pour ses reviews !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 _3 mois plus tard_ ****

 **POV Varro**

Ce soir, on fêtait une nouvelle contre Romulus . Je regardais autour de moi, je ne voyais que des couples amoureux autour de moi . Spartacus enlaçait Mira tout comme Crixus enlaçait Naevia . Pietros et Barça s'embrassaient .

Ce dernier avait abandonné Pietros au ludus, car il voulait trouver une solution, pour retrouver sa liberté , mais si ça tournait mal , il ne voulait pas que Batiatus s'en prenne à son amant .Barca avait souffert des mois de voir, son amant maltraité par un autre gladiateur . Même Si Spartacus faisait tous pour protéger Pietros, puis après il s'est retrouvé protégé par Alicia .

Agron et Nasir n'étaient pas là, mais pas compliqué de deviner, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux .

J'aurais voulu avoir Alicia dans mes bras, sentir son corps chaud contre le mien , chatouiller son cou avec mon souffle, la sentir frémir.

J'observais de loin Alicia qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées . Malgré qu'elle avait une robe déchirée, d'un bleu qui avait connu de meilleurs jours . Ses cheveux étaient tressés.

Je n'écoutais pas le conseil de mon ami Spartacus et j'allais la voir, je m'assis à côté d'elle . Elle ne dit rien . Des mèches s'échappaient , cela rendait très jolie. Son corsage mettait en avant sa poitrine opulente due à la grossesse .

« Que veux-tu Varro ? Demanda Alicia  
\- Tu ne devrais pas boire alcool, étant enceinte .  
\- J'espère trouver une solution, pour le tuer, mais il s'accroche .  
\- Cet enfant veut vivre, alors laisse-lui une chance de naître pour qu'il ait ton cœur .  
\- J'ai changé avis, je ne veux pas élever cet enfant . Si j'accouche et qu'il ne meurt pas, je te le donneras . Et tu l'élèveras avec Aurélia.

\- Aurélia et moi c'est terminé dis-je  
\- Eh bien avec ta copine du moment . J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un sacré succès .  
\- Je n'ai aucune copine . J'ai baisé toutes tes femmes, pour essayer de t'oublier,  
mais c'est impossible .  
\- Eh bien, tu devrais car il ne se passera jamais plus rien entre nous .  
\- Tu as eu d'autres esclaves ?  
\- Oui et il me baisait mieux que toi »  
Je ne crus pas ces mots .Elle partit sous sa tente .  
 **  
POV Alicia**

Je rentrais sous ma tente. Varro m'avait suivi, il me plaqua .  
« Je sais que tu mens, qu'aucun homme ne t'as donné autant de plaisir que moi, que tu m'aimes dit le romain.

\- Je ne mens pas .  
Nos lèvres étaient si proches, nos souffles se mélangeaient .  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir .

Varro remonta ma robe jusqu'à mes hanches, je pouvais sentir son sexe contre le mien . Il m'embrassa violemment, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser .

Puis il remonta ses mains et fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, elle tomba à mes pieds . Les mains du romain carreraient mon corps, pendant que sa bouche descendit vers mes seins, il lécha l'un de mes tétons. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir . Puis il fit le même traitement à l'autre . Mes tétons étaient douloureux, mais c'était tellement bon .

Varro remonta vers mon visage, tout en ayant glissé ses mains entre mes cuisses et les caressant du bous des doigts . L'homme me vit me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir . Il sourit .

\- Alicia, c'est tellement mignon que tu essayes de te retenir de gémir . Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps . Bientôt tu me demanderas de continuer.  
\- Tu rêves !  
\- J'aime ta fougue. Bientôt tu gémiras mon nom, non tu le crieras .  
Il mordit mon oreille, je glapis .

Puis ses lèvres descendirent vers mon ventre qu'il embrassait, léchait . Je me mordis encore les lèvres plus fortement. Je sentis un goût de sang dans ma bouche .

Varro tomba à mes genoux, il souleva un pied et m'enleva la robe, puis le reposa doucement. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre . J'étais nue, mais je me sentais pas faible devant lui mais forte .

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches . Il embrassa mes pieds et remontait le long de mes cuisses . Je me souviens c'était comme ça que c'était passer ma première fois avec lui .

Puis il lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses . Je ne puis retenir un gémissement

\- Varro gémis-je .

Puis mon amant lécha mon intimité, tout en insérant un doigt.

\- Ah Varro !  
Je descendis mes mains vers ses cheveux.

\- Tu vois je t'avais dit que je te ferais crier mon nom et je n'ai pas terminé, Alicia .

L'ancien esclave reprit de lécher mon sexe en insérant un second doigt, c'était tellement délicieux, mais pas assez .

\- Varro plus .

Mon amant inséra un troisième doigt, faisait des va-et vient avec ses doigts, tout en faisant tournoyer sa langue . Je bougeais mon bassin en avant pour avoir plus .

\- Varro !

L'homme remontait vers mon visage . Il enleva avec son doigt la goutte de sang sur ma lèvre . Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrassais fougueusement en faisant parcourir mes mains sur son torse musclé. Puis je lui enlevais le tissu autour de hanches .

Varro me retourna, je posais les mains contre la tente, mon dos contre torse. Entre les paumes de ses mains, mes seins qui malaxaient . Il m'embrassait dans le cou. Ma tête contre son épaule.  
\- Varro, aucun autre homme est entré en moi . Je pensais à toi quand j'étais avec eux . J'ai menti avouais-je .  
\- Je sais . Moi aussi je pensais à toi ,quand je couchais avec toutes ses femmes .  
\- Varro, je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi . Et je veux être avec toi et cette enfant . Je veux qu'on forme une famille . Laisse-moi prendre soins de vous deux .  
\- Oui, je veux que tu prennes soin de nous . »

Varro reprenait ses baisers dans mon cou et il remonta vers mon oreille .Pendant que ses mains caressaient mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses.

\- Varro gémis-je

Il caressa la cambrure de mes reins, pendant que qu'il déposait des baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me cambrais et encore plus, quand la bouche de mon amant embrassait et léchait ma cambrure des reins et mes fesses  
\- Varro ! Varro !

Puis il remontait sa bouche le long de mon dos . Je frottais mes fesses contre ses pénis que je sentais gonfler à chacun de mes mouvements.

Il me mordit dans le cou .

\- Varro prends-moi comme ça .  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Certaine.  
\- Cambres-toi bien .  
Je lui obéis .

Il commença par des mouvements lents, l'une de ses mains s'était glissé entre mes cuisses, deux doigts en moi qui bougeaient lentement.

\- Varro…  
\- Alicia …  
Les coups de reins de mon amant n'étaient pas assez fort.  
\- Plus fort Varro .  
Il posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches et accéléra les mouvements de ses coups butoirs, nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre .  
\- Varro !  
\- Alicia !  
Puis on finit par jouir .

Varro me retient et quand on reprit notre souffle, il me porte jusqu'à mon lit. Il s'allongea, je me blottis contre lui .

\- Tu viendras vivre avec moi, ma tente est plus spacieuse, pour accueillir un enfant .  
\- Tu as raison »

Je sentis les rayons du soleil traverser ma tente . Je me réveillais . C'était qu'un putain de rêve ! Je m'en voulais d'avoir rêvé de ça .

Je me levais pour aller déjeuner en évitant de croiser Varro . Puis je retournais sous ma tente. J'enlevais ma robe de nuit . Je caressais mon ventre bien arrondie, dans trois mois, l'enfant serait là .  
« Pardon d'avoir dit des choses méchantes, sur toi hier . Bien sûr que je te garderais, t'élèverais, t'aimerais . Tu es une partie de moi et de Varro . J'aime ton père, mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner sa trahison . Tu comprends ?

Le bébé donna un coup de pied à ce moment-là .

J'évitais toute la journée mon ancien amant . J'avais fini de donner des cours de lectures . Là je m'occupais de couper des légumes avec d'autres femmes, pour le dîner du soir .

Varro arriva, toutes les femmes le regardaient avec des yeux pleins de désir . Je les regardais avec un regard noir, elles baissèrent les yeux . Il ne remarqua rien . L'homme était aussi proche de moi,que dans mon rêve Les souvenirs de celui-ci mon revient en mémoire. Je sentis mon intimité ce mouillée à cette pensée.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es debout ? Demanda t-il .  
\- Depuis la fin de l'école .  
\- Donc environ quatre heures . Va t'allonger pour le bébé, tu vas te fatiguer .  
\- Je me sens très bien et lui aussi . Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra au monde, en bonne santé, si cela t'inquiète . Et arrête de prendre soin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi .  
\- Cela n'a rien à avoir avec toi, je prends soin de toutes les femmes enceintes ici .  
Ces mots me firent mal . J'étais devenus une femme parmi les autres . A force de le repousser j'avais perdu son affection .

\- C'est un ordre Alicia reprit-il .  
\- Cela doit bien te faire bander, que c'est toi qui me donnes les ordres .

Je partis me réfugier sous ma tente, pour pleurer.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

J'étais en train de découper des légumes. Il y avait plusieurs femmes avec moi, dont Aurélia, l'épouse, l'ex-épouse de Varro, je ne savais quel titre lui donner .

Les femmes partirent . Depuis quelques temps Mira et Nasir n'assuraient plus ma protection, car hommes ou femmes pouvant combattre était important dans la lutte . Et je pense comme devait penser Spartacus, les anciens esclaves m'avaient accepté .

« Enfin seules dit Aurélia .  
Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux, elle me mit un couteau sous la gorge et le fit descendre jusqu'à mon ventre arrondi .  
\- Aurélia, je t'en supplie, ne tue pas mon enfant . Tu es mère, tu peux imaginer la souffrance que j'aurais en perdant mon enfant .  
J'essayais de la raisonner mais je vis dans son regard que la folie c'était emparer d'elle  
\- Si ton enfant disparaît et toi avec , Varro me reviendra ainsi qu'à Janus .  
\- Varro n'abandonnera jamais Janus. Et si tu me tues, ainsi que l'enfant que je te portes , Varro ne te pardonnera jamais .  
\- Il m'en voudra un moment, mais finira par me revenir,parce que avec le temps, il t'oubliera .

J'essayais de repousser le couteau loin de moi, de me débattre, mais Aurélia était plus forte que moi .

\- Adieu, princesse dit Aurélia prête à me tuer .

Je fermais les yeux prête à sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans ma chair, mais rien . J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Aurélia au sol, blessée .

Je levais les yeux vers mon sauveur ou plutôt ma sauveuse, c'était Saxa .

\- Merci Saxa. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?  
\- On ne tue pas une mère et son enfant répondit-elle  
Elle partit en conduisant Aurélia à l'infirmerie

J'avais les gens qui tremblaient, je me retiens à la table, respirant calmement, pour retrouver mon calme .

Soudain je vis Saxa accompagnée de Varro .  
« Saxa m'a tout dit Tu vas bien ?me demanda Varro.  
\- Oui, grâce à Saxa . Varro n'en veut pas à Aurélia . Cette femme a perdu sa famille, l'homme qu'elle aimait . Elle est loin de son fils .  
\- Cela ne justifie pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi et notre enfant. Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau de toi, je la ferais prisonnière et quand la guerre serait fini. Je ferais tout pour pas qu'elle ne revoit Janus .

Je sentais que Varro voulut me dire quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien et partit .

 _Une semaine plus tard_

Les combattants reviennent d'une lutte contre mon père . Spartacus et Crixus ont des blessures légères . Agron a un œil au beurre noir. Mais là je vois ces trois hommes et Agron porter un corps inerte.

Je cherchais du regard Varro mais je le vis pas, je m'approchais du corps inerte et vis que c'était Varro .

\- Varro ! Varro ! Me mis-je à hurler en m'approchant de lui . Je lui caressais les cheveux .  
\- Il est mort ? Demandai-je aux hommes .  
\- Désolé Alicia, tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça plaisanta Varro d'une voix fa ible avant de tomber dans le coma

Les hommes le transportèrent sous la tente de l'infirmerie . Où le medicus et infirmière du camp s'occupèrent de lui .  
\- Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Demanda Spartacus .  
\- Aucune idée, c'est blessures sont très graves répondit le médicus.

Soudain Aurélia fit irruption sous la tente .  
\- Varro ! Varro ! Cria t-elle.  
Je vis la même peine, terreur dans ses yeux, j'entendis le même désespoir dans sa voix. Que j'avais éprouvé quelques instants auparavant .

Agron et Crixus firent barrage pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Varro .

\- Varro, ne veut pas de toi ici dit le Gaulois .

\- Crixus, Agron respecté la douleur de cette femme s'il vous plaît dis-je .  
\- Comment vous pouvez la défendre alors qu'elle a essayé de vous tuer dit Agron .  
\- Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent .Spartacus s'il vous plaît donner-leur ordre qu'elle puisse venir au chevet de Varro suppliais-je .  
\- Vous êtes d'une grande bonté . Je comprends pourquoi les romains vous appellent la princesse du cœur. Laisser Aurélia approcher ordonna Spartacus .

Aurélia s'approcha de moi, me prit les mains et les baisa .  
\- Merci. »

Puis on se mit chacune d'un côté du lit, en fixant Varro . Les hommes nous laissèrent seules en présence du médicus et l'infirmière .

 _Deux jours plus tard_

 _L'_ 'état de Varro ne s'était toujours pas améliorié . Spartacus vient s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son meilleur ami et il vient aussi nous donner à boire et à manger à Aurélia et moi .

« Alors médicus, comment va Varro ? Demanda le leader de la rébellion.

\- Son état ne s'améliore pas . Il me faudrait certaines plantes, pour le guérir .  
\- Dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut et j'irais les chercher avec des hommes .  
\- Ce type de plante, on les trouvera que dans des ludus ou dans des riches propriétées répondit le médicus .  
\- Faites-moi une liste et je me charge dit Spartacus .  
Je me levais .  
\- Spartacus, c'est dangereux …

-Le danger fait partie de notre vie, princesse . Et puis vous inquiétez, on a prouvé qu'on arrive à vaincre des légions romaines.  
\- Je ne suis plus princesse. Appelez-moi Alicia. Je ne remets pas en question, votre courage et votre force . Mais il peut avoir une solution, en limitant le nombre d'hommes .  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Moi.  
\- Varro, m'engueulerait si je vous faisais prendre le moins risque .  
\- Si on ne fait rien, il ne pourra pas, vous engueulez, car il sera mort . Je suis votre meilleur laisser passez , dans n'importe quel ludus ou demeure romaine .  
\- Bien, je vais en parler à Crixus et Agron et je vous ferais part de notre décision.

\- Merci . »

 _Quelques heures plus tard  
_  
Spartacus me conviait sous le temps, après avoir discuté avec ses généraux .  
« Voilà princesse… Alicia, j'ai parlé de votre idée à Agron et Crixus, ils sont d'accord . nous prêts à partir. On sera que tous les trois, pour une meilleure discrétion dit Spartacus  
Je déchirais ma robe .  
\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Crixus.

\- Il faut que je paraisse une prisonnière en fuite . L'un de vous doit me frapper, si je parais en trop bonne santé, cela va paraître suspect dis-je

\- Il est hors de question que je vous frappe dit Spartacus

-Moi non plus rétorqua Crixus.  
\- Agron ? Demandai-je .

\- Je refuse .  
\- Messieurs c'est pour Varro .

Agron se plia de mauvaise grâce, il me frappa au visage, j'avais la lèvre fendue et des ecchymoses sur le visage. Puis il me serra fort les bras pour laisser apparaître de marques de violence.

On trouva une demeure assez loin de notre camp,pour pas que les romains nous trouve . Mais comme même assez prêt, pour que cela paraisse plausible, qu'une personne à pied puisse l'atteindre .

Je frappais à la porte comme une forcenée .  
\- Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! Hurlais-je  
La porte s'ouvrit . Une esclave ouvrit .  
\- Je suis la fille du roi Romulus, je suis la princesse Alicia .

L'esclave me regarda bizarrement, je voyais bien qu'elle me croyait pas.  
\- Nora que se passe t-il dit la maîtresse des lieu.

\- Cette femme dit qu'elle est la princesse de Rome, domina dit l'esclave .

La femme me jaugea .

\- Je vous crois. Entrez .

La femme ouvrit en grand la porte . A ce moment-là , Spartacus, Agron et Crixus surgirent . Le gaulois m'attrapa et me mit le couteau sous la gorge  
« Si vous ne voulez pas être responsable de sa mort, dites à votre médicus de nous apporter ces plantes dit Spartacus en tendant la liste .  
\- S'il vous plaît donner lui fis-je semblant de supplier .

\- Si je vous donne,ce que vous voulez, vous la libérer dit la femme

\- Oui, vous avez ma parole .

La domina ordonna à son esclave d'aller chercher les plantes . L'esclave partit

\- Garde ! Hurla la domina .

Soudain des soldats romains, plus nombreux que Spartacus et ses amis arrivèrent . Mais les trois n'eurent pas du mal à se battre contre eux et les tués . L'esclave arriva avec les plantes pour soigner Varro.

Agron avait son épée sous la gorge de la domina .

\- Nora, c'est ça . Je te libère ainsi que les autres esclaves de cette demeure .

Cette dernière obéit .  
\- Fais-ça Nora et je te tuerais menaça le domina .

\- C'est vous qui allez mourir dit Agron .

L'esclave revient avec deux hommes et deux femmes, ainsi que deux garçons, d'environ 5 et 7 ans .

On repartit, Crixus avait remit son épée sous ma gorge, jusqu'à disparaisse assez loin de la demeure .

On rentra au camp, je m'occupais des nouveaux arrivants, même si je voulais être avec Varro .

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Je me rendais sous la tente et là je vis le romain debout . Je me mis à pleurer de joie et je lui sautais au cou .

« Aie gémit Varro .

\- Oh pardon je suis idiote.  
\- Aucune douleur ,n'est plus forte que la distance que tu avais mise entre nous répondit Varro.  
\- Pardon, pour ça aussi, mais je me sentais trahi, alors si j'avais réfléchi bien tu as toujours voulu me protéger . Mais j'étais animé par tellement de colère . Il a fallu que tu sois mourant, pour que je me rends compte que je peux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés avec notre enfant .  
\- Si j'avais su, je me serai fait blesser avant plaisanta Varro .  
\- Tu n'es pas drôle dis-je en souriant .

Spartacus rentra sous la tente .  
\- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous dit le leader de la rébellion  
\- Moi aussi . »  
Les deux hommes eurent une accolade très virile, on voyait le lien très fort qui unissait les deux hommes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **3 mois plus tard**

 **POV Varro**

Alicia et moi, on dormait dans ma tente , qui était plus spacieuse . On avait préparé un coin pour le futur bébé qui ne devrait pas tarder arrivée . On avait séparé les deux espaces par un grand tissu. ****

  
C'était la nuit , je dormais dans mon lit . Soudain je crus l'entendre dans mon rêve .

« Varro ! Varro! Réveille-toi ! Varro ! Le bébé arrive

Soudain je me réveille et je me rends compte que Christina m'appelle bien . Je me lève et je la vois à genoux se tenant le ventre .

\- Ah ! Hurla t-elle  
\- Je vais chercher une femme pour t'accoucher dis-je.  
\- Dépêches-toi ! Sinon je vais accoucher seule ici ! Cria Alicia .

Mes pieds m'emmenèrent vers la tente, de mon ex-femme . Je sais que c'est fou après ce qui c'était passé. Mais elle avait déjà fait accoucher notre voisine et ici, elle avait fait plusieurs accouchements.

« Aurélia réveille-toi ! Aurélia la secouais-je !  
\- Varro que veux-tu ? Dit Aurélia endormie  
\- Alicia est en train d'accoucher, j'ai besoin de ton aide  
\- Ok, j'arrive . Va chercher de l'eau chaude, des linges propres et un couteau propre.  
\- Un couteau ?  
\- Pour couper le cordon Varro, pas pour la tuer dit Aurélia.  
\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance .  
\- Tu comptes m'obéir ou tu veux qu'on parle alors que ta compagne doit souffrir le martyr .  
\- D'accord .

Quand j'arrivais, avec l'eau chaude, les linges propres . Aurélia était derrière et posa deux doigts dans le bas de son dos.

\- Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Aurélia  
\- j'ai appris cette technique d'une accoucheuse répondit Aurélia  
Je m'approchais d'elles .  
\- Que puis-je faire ? Demandai-je .  
\- Aide-moi à la mettre délicatement dans votre lit .

On mit délicatement Alicia dans le lit . On avait mis des coussins au niveau de son cou et dans le bas de son dos , pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise . J'étais à ses côtés, ma copine me broyait la main

«Alicia écoute- moi, pour l'instant, respire calmement et quand je te dirais, tu pousseras de toutes tes forces dit Aurélia.  
Alicia suivit les recommandations de mon ex-femme .  
\- Maintenant pousse ordonna Aurélia  
Ma compagne poussa de toutes ses forces et m'arracha la main en même temps.  
\- Plus fort dit Aurélia.  
Alicia poussa encore plus fort .  
\- C'est bien ma chérie, continue dis-je .  
\- Encore Alicia dit Aurélia

Au bout d'un moment, je vis ma copine s'épuiser et le bébé ne sortait toujours pas .

Tu y es presque , encore un petit effort . Je vois la tête dit Aurélia

Vingt minutes plus tard, notre bébé arriva . C'était une petite fille . Aurélia coupa le cordon, nettoya l'enfant et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture . Puis elle la posa sur le ventre de ma compagne

\- Elle est superbe, notre fille dis-je les larmes aux yeux .  
\- Oui, on a bien bossé dit Alicia  
\- Vous avez choisi le nom ? Demanda Aurélia.  
\- Oui, Ornella répondis-je .  
\- Aurélia il vous faut vous reposer dit Aurélia  
\- Merci Aurélia dit ma compagne.  
\- Oui,merci rétorquais-je .  
\- De rien . Je vais vous laisser, je vais essayer de me rendormir . Félicitation à vous deux .

Aurélia partit nous laissant admirer notre enfant . 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **1 an plus tard**

J'observais Varro qui chantait une chanson à Ornella, pour la faire dormir . La petite lui souriait et elle finit par s'endormir . Il la coucha doucement .

Puis mon homme s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.  
« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Varro.

\- Toi.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Non, je suis simplement heureuse.  
\- Ton ancienne vie ne te manque pas ?  
\- Pas du tout, je sais c'est égoïste de dire ça. Mais je me sens plus utile aujourd'hui, plus vivante depuis notre rencontre, depuis que je me bats à vos côtés que quand j'étais princesse …. La seule personne qui me manque c'est ma sœur . J'aurais aimé tellement qu'elle partage mon bonheur .  
\- Tu sais qu'elle est notre ennemie . Cette femme représente tout ce qu'on combat . Elle est tellement différente de moi qui est la générosité à l'état pur .  
\- C'est Livia qui m'a élevé à la mort de ma mère , elle a toujours pris soin de moi . Elle voulait que je m'épanouisse que je connaisse le bonheur. Même si elle n'aurait jamais compris, le fait qu'on s'aime. Et Ornella pour elle, est une enfant de la honte, une bâtarde.

Je sentis Varro essuyer mes larmes, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pleuré.

Il me porta jusqu'à notre lit, je me blottis dans mes bras, on resta comme ça en silence .

 **POV Livia**

Jules César se présenta dans mes appartements. Il apparaissait les cheveux longs, une barbe hirsute, une tenue d'esclave . J'avais chargé cet homme d'infiltrer le rebelle Spartacus et ses hommes . Pour sauver ma sœur des griffes de ses esclaves .

« Bonjour, vous voulez vous restaurer , boire quelque chose .  
\- Oui je rêve d'un bon sanglier, de vin …. et aussi d'un autre metsn des femmes .  
Cet homme n'était pas un sauvage que dans son apparence, mais aussi dans sa manière d'être.  
\- Pour l'instant je vous donne les deux premières choses. Pour la dernière cela dépend de vos informations.  
\- J'ai retrouvé votre sœur …  
\- Comment va t-elle ?  
\- Elle va très bien, elle apprends aux esclaves à lire .  
\- Ils ont dû l'obliger rétorquais-je  
\- Je ne pense pas . Elle apprend aussi à se servir d'un tir à l'arc et d'une épée, entraîné par Mirra et Varro. D'ailleurs avec ce dernier, elle entretient des rapports très intimes . Ils ont un enfant ensemble . Vu l'âge de l'enfant, la rumeur semblait vraie .

\- Donner ces informations à mon père .

\- Même concernant votre sœur ?

\- Oui, elle doit mourir aussi comme sa progéniture dis-je froidement.  
\- Et pour les femmes ? D'ailleurs princesse je peux vous faire découvrir.  
\- N'y pensez pas sauvage. Vous êtes bien à votre place parmi ses esclaves avec vos manières m'énervais-je.

Mon esclave me dit que le repas de Jules César. Il prit congé .  
Je regardais par la fenêtre l'horizon .

Je voulais qu'on trouve ma sœur , son amant et leur bâtard . Je voulais qu'on tue lentement cet homme et leur progéniture sous les yeux d'Alicia et puis la laisser vivre emprisonnée avec cette douleur ou la tuer lentement

*****************************************************************************  
 **  
Et voilà le dernier chapitre . Il n'y auras pas d'épilogue . J'ai décidé de faire une fin ouverte sur cette fiction .**

 **Voilà avec ses 1000 vues, j'espère avoir plein de reviews !**

 **Je ne publierais pas d'autres fictions sur ce fandom, en tout cas avant un long moment. Car j'ai décidé de terminé tous mes projets d'écriture cette année .**

 **D'ailleurs si vous aimez l'acteur Jai Courtney , j'ai trois fictions en cours sur le fandom Divergent, avec comme personnage principal Eric, interprété par lui . Et deux fictions terminées .**


End file.
